What are Aunts for?
by Sairs J
Summary: A series of one shots that dip in and out of Sam and Andy's life together.  Aunt Em of course is there to help out in her own unique way.  It is set after my story Time.
1. What are Aunts for?

_I didn't expect to be posting so soon, but when the characters talk, they talk! :) This is the first of a series of one shots that dip in and out of Andy and Sam's lives and of course Aunt Em keeps popping up too! :) It is set after Time, so if you haven't read that I suggest you start there, as it helps introduce Aunt Em._

_I of course do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters, but Aunt Em, is mine._

_Have a lovely day, wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>What are Aunts for? <em>

_1. Thank you for helping me not to be frightened._

* * *

><p>Emily walked up the steps and knocked on the door, as she waited for the door to be answered she looked down the street, the houses on either side were brownstone and of a similar style. She turned when she heard the door open, "Andy," she smiled, dropping her small bag on the floor and stepping forward to hug her niece.<p>

"Aunt Em, why didn't you call when you got to the bus station? I would have come and met you."

Emily shook her head, "I enjoyed the cab ride over. Now can I come in and see the house?"

Andy stepped forward, picking up her Aunt's bag then turned pushing the door open wider so Emily could go into the house, "I'm really pleased you've come for a visit."

"I wouldn't miss a visit with you and Sam and I get to see your new house. I can't wait to take a look around."

Andy smiled, "I'll give you a tour, although we've still got quite a few boxes to unpack."

"Well, it's a god job I've come to visit, then. Where's Sam?"

"He's in the kitchen fixing the plumbing."

"A man of many talents," Emily winked.

Andy chuckled, "Aunt Em!"

* * *

><p>Emily followed Andy into the kitchen; all she could see of Sam were his legs protruding from a kitchen cabinet under the sink. "Hello, Sam, problem with your waterworks?" Emily couldn't resist teasing her favourite nephew.<p>

The sound of Emily's voice startled Sam and the waste pipe he was trying to patch came away in his hand, a deluge of cold, smelly water from the pipe showering his torso. His body involuntarily reacted to the sudden cold and he banged his head on the shelf, "Ouch!" he yelled.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry," Emily apologised, hearing a few muttered curses from the kitchen cabinet, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Whilst Emily was apologising, Andy hurried forward to her husband, "Are you okay, Sam? Do you need some ice?"

Sam slid out from under the sink, his once white tee shirt now a dingy brown, where the water had splashed on to him, in one hand he had the now broken waste pipe; his other hand was rubbing his forehead. He looked at Emily and Andy from his position on the floor and began to chuckle, they both looked equally flustered, similar looks of concern in their eyes. "McNally, women," he muttered.

"What?" Emily and Andy asked in unison as Sam began to laugh at their reaction.

Sam shook his head as he sat up, still rubbing his forehead, "You both certainly know how to make an entrance."

Andy's face clouded with concern as Sam continued to rub his head, she walked over to the freezer and took out a small pack of peas; she wrapped it in a tea towel and handed it to Sam, "This should help."

He took the peas and placed them on his bump, "I didn't know that plumbing could be so dangerous."

Emily chuckled, "It's good to see you, Sam. I really am sorry."

"Don't sweat it; I'm bound to get more of these," he pointed to his bump, "as we work on the house." He stood and leant against the counter, looking at Andy, "Why don't you give Emily the tour whilst I go change and then I'm going to phone for a plumber, 'cause I now think this is out of my league," he glanced at the broken waste pipe.

Andy walked over to him, moving his hand away from the bump, "Let me look," she requested. He leaned forward so she could inspect the egg that was now appearing on his forehead, she gently ran her fingertips over it, "At least the swelling's coming out. I don't think we need to worry too much about your hard head," she winked, "The peas will help." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "better?"

Sam nodded, "a little."

Emily smiled at their tenderness; six months of marriage looked well on them.

"Good," Andy replied, replacing his hand with the peas back onto his bump. "Now go and change that tee shirt," she wrinkled her nose, "It smells!"

Sam chuckled, "Well I'm not surprised, that water's probably sat in the waste pipe for days."

"Yuk," Andy added as she watched Sam saunter out of the kitchen. She turned to Em, "Well this is the kitchen!"

* * *

><p>The tour finished Andy perched on the edge of the guest bed, where Emily was going to stay.<p>

"The house is lovely, Andy," Emily said as she looked out of the window over the back yard, "That will look beautiful with some flower borders."

Andy smiled, "Well I was hoping whilst you were here you'd help me choose some plants. That's something I need to learn about, I'd like to have a pretty garden like yours."

"I'm sure we can make a good start whilst I'm here," Emily turned to her niece, a smile crossing her lips, "How's Dov and Vicky?"

"Well they're still going strong. When I told Dov you were coming to visit, he insisted that he must take you to dinner with Vicky to say thank you."

Emily beamed, "I like that young man and Vicky seemed very nice."

"At the minute, you're two for two."

Emily nodded, "Well you never know what else might happen whilst I'm in town."

"As long as there's nothing too adventurous!"

"Andy, Dear, I don't do adventures, unless they're to do with the heart."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Aunt Em!"

Emily walked over and sat next to her niece, "So how are things really?"

Andy's fingers fiddled with the edge of the bedspread a small smile crossing her face, "It's more than I ever could have imagined. I love having someone to share everything with, Sam is supportive, tender and he always listens to me," she glanced at Em and grinned, "Except when we're arguing."

Emily chuckled, knowing both her niece and Sam, and she could imagine they had heated exchanges.

A gentle blush appeared on Andy's cheeks, "But we don't stay angry long and making up is certainly very enjoyable."

Emily placed an arm around Andy's shoulders, "I'm pleased for you both."

"I didn't think I'd ever be lucky enough to get this," Andy leant her head on Emily's shoulder, "Thank you for helping me see that I didn't need to be frightened."

"That's what Aunt's are for."

"I'm pleased you could come and stay."

"I wouldn't miss spending time with you and Sam, apart from your Dad you're my only family too. And would you believe it sometimes this old bird gets a little lonely."

"Well my favourite old bird is welcome to stay with us at any time, because I love how she makes life interesting."

Emily chuckled, "Although, I bet Sam is wishing I had made his plumbing experience a little less interesting."

"You have a point," Andy conceded.

* * *

><p>Andy left Emily to unpack, suggesting that they go out for dinner as there would be little chance of preparing dinner with the sink in its current state.<p>

She entered the kitchen to find Sam standing next to the sink, surveying the damage. She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, "You certainly smell better," she paused resting her head against his back, "How's your head?"

"Fine," he turned around in Andy's arms so that he could see her, noticing that she glanced at his head, "honestly."

She nodded, "Just don't go to work tomorrow and blame it on me!" she winked. "I can imagine Oliver and Jerry jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Sam smiled, "I wouldn't dare. One McNally woman's wrath is enough to bear," he flinched as Andy patted his chest, "Now that Em's staying with us I'd have to deal with her wrath too."

"Sam!"

He chuckled, "Does she like the house?"

"She's very impressed and already has plans for the yard."

"So I can expect you'll want to take a trip to the Garden Centre?"

"Definitely. Did you manage to find a plumber?"

"The earliest I could get one is tomorrow morning; do you think Emily will mind overseeing things?"

"I'm sure she won't, it'll ease her guilt."

"Guilt?" Sam asked, brushing a loose strand of hair from Andy's face.

"Well she's sort of blaming herself for your little accident."

"That's what it was, an accident. When she comes down, I'll make sure she knows that she has nothing to feel guilty about."

Andy smiled, "I thought we'd take Em out for dinner," she glanced at the sink, "As I don't think our culinary skills will be able to cope with the broken sink."

He chuckled, "Where would you like to go?"

"Emily loves Italian food, so I was thinking," before she could finish Sam said, "Angelo's?" She nodded, "That sounds good."

"I'll go and book a table," he said as he gently disentangled himself from her arms.

"I'll go and see how Em's getting on."

* * *

><p>Sam unlocked the door and stepped to one side to let Emily and Andy inside the house.<p>

Emily unbuttoned her coat and hung it on a peg; she turned to Sam and Andy, "Thank you for a lovely evening. Dinner was great, that's a lovely restaurant you found."

Andy smiled, "It's one of our favourites; Sam introduced me to Angelo's when we were partners. It was one of our favourite lunch stops, but their dinners are so much better."

"Well I can see why you like it," Emily yawned, "I'm sorry, but it's been a long day and I hear that lovely bed calling me," she stepped forward and kissed Andy's cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Aunt Em. We'll see you in the morning," Andy replied.

"Night, Em," Sam added, before turning to lock the door.

* * *

><p>Andy snuggled into Sam's side, resting her head on his chest, "I didn't realise how much I missed Em, until she got here."<p>

Sam chuckled, "Once you've met her, you will never forget her."

"She's just Aunt Em."

"She's one heck of an Aunt," he tightened his arms around her, "Now we have an early shift tomorrow, so we need to get some sleep."

Andy yawned as if on cue, "Yep. Night, Sam. Love you."

"Love you too," he replied dropping a gentle kiss on her head.

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy opened the front door and were greeted by a wonderful smell, they dropped their bags inside the door and headed into the kitchen, "We told you we didn't expect you to cook for us whilst you were staying with us," Andy reiterated as she walked across the kitchen and gave her aunt a hug.<p>

Emily returned the hug and smiled, "It's my pleasure. I enjoy cooking and it's the least I can do whilst you're out keeping the city safe."

"It smells delicious," Sam smiled, "Thanks."

"It's nothing too adventurous, Sam, spaghetti and meatballs."

Sam's smile turned into a grin, "My favourite."

Emily smiled, "Andy might have mentioned it to me. Now both of you go wash up, it's nearly ready."

* * *

><p>"How was work?" Emily asked as they ate.<p>

"I had a relatively quiet shift," Andy replied, "I was on front desk," she frowned, "Not my favourite place to work, but we all get turns."

Sam grinned, "At least I didn't have to worry so much today."

Andy smiled, "No but I got to do more as you were on patrol and I had plenty of time to think about it."

"But I did bring you lunch," he winked at her.

She nodded, "And it was a welcome relief and the company was pretty good too."

"Only pretty good!" Sam exclaimed good naturedly.

"Don't want your head to get too big, it still needs to fit through the door," Andy teased.

"I don't think I'll have that problem with you around."

Emily chuckled, "I missed this."

Andy and Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>Sam rolled over and slid his arm across the bed, subconsciously searching for Andy, he opened his eyes when he realised that she wasn't there. He glanced at the bedside clock, five am. It wasn't like Andy to be up early, she took a great deal of encouragement to get out of bed every morning, and it was a skill he had certainly been perfecting since they'd moved in together. Concern pushing the last remnants of sleep from his body, he pulled back the sheets and went to find Andy.<p>

As he padded across the carpet, he thought he heard a sigh and a whimper from their bathroom, opening the door slowly he found Andy sitting on the floor, her back resting against the side of the bathtub, her head tilted back and her eyes tightly closed. She looked pale and was definitely clammy, "Andy?" he walked over to her, watching her intently as she opened her eyes slowly.

She smiled thinly at the look of concern on Sam's face, "Hey," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Guess I caught the flu from Traci," she explained, "She had it last week after Leo brought it home from Kindergarten. Children are very good at sharing germs as are their mothers."

Sam reached out and touching her forehead, "You don't have a temperature, but you certainly don't look a pretty colour, McNally."

"I don't feel a pretty colour, either."

"What can I get you?"

"A glass of water would be good. I've been sitting here thinking about how nice a glass of water would be, but every time I thought about moving, the room got a little swirly."

Sam's face clouded with anger, his voice was a little harsher than he meant it to be, "Why didn't you wake me?"

She knew he was concerned and ignored the tone of his voice, closing her eyes as the darkness made her feel slightly better, "When I realised what was wrong, I didn't have time to stop and wake you up. My priority was getting in here and after I made it, I didn't feel like moving."

His anger subsided and he tenderly reached out brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll get you some water and then I'll keep you company until you feel you can make it back to bed."

Andy shook her head, instantly regretting the movement, "No, don't get too close otherwise you might get it."

Sam chuckled, "Andy I've been curled up in bed with you for the last six hours, we drove home together after work, and we watched TV together on the sofa. I think if I'm going to catch it I will already have your germs."

He had a valid point, "Okay, Nurse Swarek, where's my water?" she asked, trying to lighten the situation.

He smiled, "I'll be back in two minutes," he turned and hurried out of the bathroom to fetch her water.

* * *

><p>He sat beside her, holding her hand, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand; as she rested her head on his shoulder. They'd been sitting like that for the best part of an hour, she'd been sick twice more and he'd held her hair and rubbed her back until she'd finished. "Do you think you can move back to bed?" he asked quietly.<p>

"My stomach feels a little better," she replied quietly.

"Shall we risk it then?"

He felt her nodding against his shoulder.

He stood, bending forward to help her stand; he took most of her weight as he helped her back to their bedroom. He helped her to get settled in their bed, before fetching a glass of water and placing it on her nightstand. He also placed the trash can next to the bed in case she needed it. He looked at her pale face and couldn't help but feel concerned, "Andy?"

"Hmm."

"I'm going to phone work for you; then I'm going to get ready for work. I'll update Em on the situation. She'll make sure you're okay."

"Hmm."

"Get some sleep."

"Hmm."

He smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Love you."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>Andy opened her eyes and shut them quickly, the brightness of the morning sunlight too much for her aching head to handle. She lay in bed analysing how she felt, her head ached, but at least her stomach felt slightly better, she thought. It wasn't churning quite as much as it had earlier that morning.<p>

She heard the door open and someone quietly enter the room, she didn't open her eyes and she wasn't ready for the light.

"Andy?" Emily asked as she moved quietly towards the bed.

"Yes, Em?" she replied, her voice croaky as her throat was dry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a bus."

Emily chuckled quietly, "Would you like anything? I've made some chicken soup."

Andy's stomach churned at the thought of food, "No thanks, Em. I think I'm going to lay here with my eyes firmly closed and avoid all food, my stomach didn't like the sound of soup."

"Well, Sweetheart. I'll leave you to rest. I'll phone Sam and update him."

"How many times has he called you?" Andy asked, opening one eye slowly.

Emily grinned, "On the hour, every hour. He promised he'd be home instantly if I thought he needed to be here."

Andy smiled, "He would come home, too."

"He would. It was hard enough getting him to leave this morning. If I hadn't been here, I don't think he would have left."

"Probably not."

"Now I'll leave you to get some more rest, I'll check in later."

* * *

><p>That afternoon Andy felt better, she managed to sit up and try a little of Em's soup. Her stomach didn't object to the food and the pounding she'd felt in her head had subsided to a very mild ache.<p>

Emily smiled as she came in to check on her, "You look better, you've got some of your colour back. Sam will be relieved."

"Is he still calling?"

"Regularly," she perched on the edge of Andy's bed. "He said he will be home as soon as he can."

Andy smiled, "I bet he's been driving everyone crazy at work today."

"I bet there'll be a lot of people wishing you a very speedy recovery."

Andy chuckled quietly, trying not to move too much, "I'm sure there will be."

* * *

><p>Sam hurried up the stairs and opened their bedroom door as quickly but as quietly as he could, relief washed through him as he looked at Andy, dozing quietly in bed, her face had more colour than it had that morning. He walked quietly over to the bed and gently crept onto the bed and lay down beside her, watching her sleep.<p>

"I can feel you watching me," she said, her eyes still closed.

"I like watching you," he replied, gently brushing his fingertips across her forehead to check her temperature. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better than I did this morning. I might even make shift tomorrow."

Sam shook his head, "No. I've already told Frank you won't be on shift tomorrow."

She opened her eyes, ready to argue, but the look on his face, meant she wouldn't dare argue with him, "Okay."

Sam felt more concern when she didn't argue, "I was expecting you to argue with me."

She smiled, "I was going to, but then I saw your face," she reached out and cupped his cheek. "I'll stay here."

He returned her smile, "Good. As you will be no good to anyone if you go back to work too early."

"Is that the only reason?"

He shook his head, "No. I get a day without having to worry about you."

She smiled, "You'll worry anyway," she met his intense gaze, "Just how many times did you phone Em today?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, "At least once an hour, I lost count after a while."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring."

"It's natural when it comes to you, just like worrying and loving you."

"Can I have a hug?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied, moving so that she could snuggle against him.

* * *

><p>Andy woke up as Sam got out of bed, instantly missing his warmth, "Morning," she stated sleepily.<p>

"Morning," he replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Lonely," she winked.

"I'm going to be late, rest, make the most of your day."

"I'll try. Just try to limit your calls today to once every two hours," she teased.

He grinned, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

She chuckled, "I know."

* * *

><p>Andy felt much better, although when she entered the kitchen, her stomach churned at the smell of the freshly brewed coffee Emily had made. "Morning, Aunt Em," Andy said, analysing her reaction to the coffee smell.<p>

Emily watched Andy carefully, noticing her look of contemplation, "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Andy smiled, "Much better."

"I've made some coffee would you like a cup?"

Andy frowned and shook her head, "I don't think my stomach's ready for that. I'll have water."

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly, Sam keeping to his promise and only phoning every two hours. Andy had time so she checked her phone, noticing that she had several messages, especially from Traci, who in each message apologised for sharing her germs.<p>

Andy offered to help Emily prepare dinner but Emily insisted that she rest.

* * *

><p>Sam hurried through the front door and walked into the living room, relieved to see Andy looked much better, "Hey."<p>

Andy smiled, "Hey yourself."

He walked over and sank down into the sofa next to her, dropping a kiss on her head as he pulled her into his side. "You look much better."

"I feel much better, although Em would not let me help with dinner."

He smiled.

"You put her up to that, didn't you?"

"I might have made a suggestion when I spoke to her earlier."

"I do not need to be wrapped in cotton wool!" She stated sullenly.

"No, but you do deserve to be looked after and as I couldn't perform the duty today; Em stood up to the plate for me."

"And a very good job she's done too. I haven't been able to lift a finger and I'm bored. Can I go back to work tomorrow?" She pleaded, smiling her most appealing smile and running her hand up and down his leg.

"Trying to persuade me, McNally?"

"Thought it might help my chances," she winked.

"You're obviously feeling better."

"I'll show you later just how much better I'm feeling."

Sam grinned, "I can't wait."

Emily's voice behind them made them both jump apart like guilty teenagers, "Better eat dinner first to keep up your strength," she winked at them, then chuckled as they both turned a deep shade of red.

"Emily!" they exclaimed in unison.


	2. Comfort and support

_Here's the next one shot in the 'What are Aunts for?' series, it's set about six months after the first part._

_I hope you enjoy. _

_Take care,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>What are Aunts for?<p>

Comfort and support.

* * *

><p>Sam placed the bag in the passenger side of the truck and then walked back to Andy who was standing next to the driver's door. He stood in front of her, his hand reaching out, touching her cheek, before dipping his head and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he spoke, "I'm going to miss you."<p>

"Me too," she replied, her fingers playing with the edge of his shirt.

"Two days," he muttered, his eyes focussed on hers.

"Yep, forty eight hours," she agreed, "But we can talk on the phone."

"Count on it."

"And Aunt Em's isn't that far away."

"No. You will call me when you get there," he demanded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled, "Are you checking on my safety or the truck's?" she teased.

He mirrored her smiled, "I need to know both of my girls are safe."

She shook her head, "I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will, more importantly drive carefully. I can replace a truck; I can not replace you, McNally."

"I'm glad to hear it," she quickly kissed him, "Now if I don't get going it will be dark before I get to Em's."

Reluctantly he moved his forehead from hers, stood back and opened the door for her. He waited for her to climb in and then he leaned in for another quick kiss, "To keep me going until you're back."

She grinned, "Close the door, Sam. I'll see you Sunday evening."

He closed the door, waited for her to start the engine and watched as she pulled out and drove into the distance.

* * *

><p>Andy knocked on Em's door and grinned as she opened it with a flourish, pulling her niece into her arms, "Andy!" she exclaimed.<p>

Andy giggled, "Em if you don't release your death grip I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

Emily laughed, "Sorry, Andy, it's just lovely to see you. It feels like ages since I last had the chance to hug you."

"Well it has been nearly six months," Andy agreed, following her Aunt into the house.

"Far too long," Emily muttered as she locked the door, "Now let me look at you." She studied her niece, "Marriage still looks good on you. How is my favourite nephew?"

Andy grinned, "His usual charming self. He's disappointed that he couldn't come, but he's working all weekend."

"Well I guess someone's got to look after Toronto."

"I'm sure he'll be doing his very best, in between thinking about what we're going to get up to."

Em chuckled, "That'll give him a few more grey hairs."

"He's probably gotten ten more since I left driving the truck," Andy teased.

"You'd better call him then and reassure him that his truck and his wife have made it safely. You phone, I'll make tea."

* * *

><p>Andy nodded, dropping her bag in the hall and heading into the living room to call Sam.<p>

"Hey," she spoke quietly into the receiver.

"Hey, yourself. Are you there?"

"You'll be relieved to know that your truck has arrived safely, without a scratch or a scrape."

He chuckled, "How about my wife?"

"She's okay, too. Missing her husband, but I guess she'll get through the next forty eight hours with her Aunt's help."

"How is Em?"

"Pleased that I'm here, sorry that you're not. But she has mentioned plans."

He chuckled, "As long as it doesn't involve matchmaking you'll be fine. Have you told her about Dov and Vicky?"

"Nope, thought I'd tell her over tea."

"She'll love it."

Andy nodded as she spoke, "She'll be thrilled."

"She will. Andy, I've got to go and get ready for the night shift. I'll speak to you tomorrow afternoon."

"Be safe," she stated as she fiddled with the fringe on the end of Em's cushions.

"I will," he promised, "Love you."

"I love you too. Speak to you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night," she said just before she heard the sound of his breathing cut off and replaced with the dialling tone.

"You'll be home before you know it," Emily reassured as she walked into the living room with a tray with cups and a teapot.

"I know," Andy replied ruefully, "It's just that this is the first time I've been here and he's been there. We're usually in the same city, even if we aren't on the same shifts. This just feels odd."

Emily sat next to her niece, "I know, Sweetheart. But at least you know he misses you just as much as you miss him." She winked before continuing, "They do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Just imagine Sunday night!"

Andy laughed at Emily's outrageousness, "Emily!"

Emily giggled, "Made you smile though, didn't I?"

Andy nodded, "I can always rely on you, can't I?"

"Always," Emily pulled Andy in for a quick hug before moving towards the tea tray, "Time for a nice cup of tea."

* * *

><p>Andy followed her Aunt into the hallway, depositing their shopping bags on the floor. When Andy had told Emily that Dov and Vicky were engaged, she had insisted that they spend the morning shopping for an engagement present.<p>

They had had a great time exploring the antique and curiosity stores in Stouffville and eventually Emily had found what she thought would be the perfect engagement gift.

"I'm exhausted," Andy admitted, slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs, "and starving," she added as her stomach rumbled.

Emily shook her head, "You're a young woman, Andy, you should have more energy."

Andy smiled, "It's been a long week and I guess it's all of the excitement of seeing you and shopping for Dov and Vicky."

Emily's smile broadened, "You know I'm two for two now. I wonder who'll be lucky number three?"

Andy shook her head, "Do we need to put out a warning that you're back on the matchmaking market?"

She chuckled, "You don't want to make it common knowledge, they'll be queuing around the block for my help! I can see the headlines now, 'Emily McNally, master matchmaker has vacancy for helping couples to find true love.'"

Andy shook her head, "Oh, Em!"

A knock at the door stopped their conversation, a puzzled look crossed Emily's face, "I wonder who that could be?" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and answered the door.

Andy glanced at her watch and thought that Sam would be home soon and he'd be calling her, she smiled at the thought of hearing his voice, her reverie was disturbed as she recognised the voices talking with her Aunt. She stood nervously and headed out towards the door, her stomach slowly began to churn and her hands began to shake.

Her stomach plummeted and her knees felt weak when she saw Traci and Oliver standing next to Emily in the hallway, "Sam?" she choked before she crumpled to the floor, her heart breaking.

* * *

><p>"Andy?" Emily spoke with concern as she placed a cold compress on her niece's forehead.<p>

In the darkness of her mind, Andy could hear Emily's voice; reluctantly she left the safety of the darkness, opening her eyes, her Aunt's face slowly coming into focus, concern evident in her features. For a split second Andy was confused; then she remembered, "Sam?" She turned her head and noticed Traci, her face mirroring the concern of Emily.

"Andy, there's been an incident," Traci started, her voice cracking with emotion, "Sam's in the hospital. He's been shot."

"Shot!" Andy's voice rose, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yes, Sweetie," Traci stated, "Oliver and I have come to take you to the hospital."

Andy pulled herself up from the sofa, ignoring the dizziness that seemed to be engulfing her mind, she needed to get to Sam. He needed her, why did she come here for the weekend? She asked herself, "We need to go," she stated resolutely, reaching for the arm of the sofa to steady herself.

"Are you up to the drive?" Emily asked, noticing how unsteady Andy seemed to be.

"I'll drive you and Emily in the cruiser," Traci intervened, "Oliver's going to drive Sam's truck."

Andy nodded, walking slowly to the door, "I need to see Sam."

* * *

><p>The drive back to Toronto was horrendous, Andy couldn't focus on anything other than the thought of Sam being shot and she wasn't there to have his back. She rested her head against the window of the cruiser, the coolness of the glass the only thing connecting her to reality. She hadn't listened to anything Emily or Traci had said, she couldn't, the only thing she could think of was Sam and how she couldn't live without him.<p>

She felt tears streaming down her cheek and she wiped them away with the back of her hand, she wouldn't cry, Sam wouldn't want her to cry, but she couldn't help it, she was furious with herself and with the person who shot Sam.

She allowed herself to close her eyes, images of Sam dancing in her mind, his smile, the one he saved just for her.

"Andy?" Emily said softly as she gently touched Andy's hand, "We're here, Sweetheart."

Andy opened her eyes and turned to look at her aunt and nodded.

Emily looked at her niece, her heart broke for her; she looked like the vulnerable teenager who'd arrived on her doorstep when her world had crashed around her ears. She just prayed that Sam would make it, because looking at her niece; she didn't think she'd survive if Sam didn't.

Traci opened the door to the cruiser and opened the door, waiting for Andy and Emily to climb out. Closing the door, she led them into the hospital, praying that they would find good news waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the waiting room, her Aunt, Traci and Oliver following her. She couldn't help the small smile cross her lips at the sight of their friends waiting together for news of Sam.<p>

Frank stood and strode purposefully over to Andy, he took her hand, "Andy, he's in surgery," he stated simply.

Andy nodded, her eyes not meeting Frank's, instead, studying the collar of his shirt, "How bad is it?" she asked quietly.

"He took three bullets," Frank began, leading Andy to a chair as she didn't look like her legs would hold out. "Two hit his vest, but one went under. They're removing it now."

Three bullets, Andy thought, three, "How long has he been in surgery?"

"Three hours," Frank replied, studying her.

"Three hours," she leaned forward burying her head in her hands as she thought of Sam, his life in the hands of the surgeons at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't look at her friends, their faces were full of concern and she couldn't handle dealing with their feelings when she was barely dealing with her own, she had been content with studying the floor, the tiny swirls of pattern in the tiles holding her attention. She glanced at her watch; she'd been sitting in the waiting room for an hour. Sam had been in surgery for four hours.<p>

The sound of the door opening jolted her from her thoughts, "Mrs. Swarek?" a deep voice asked.

Andy inhaled deeply before standing, waiting a moment to check that she could actually stand without the fear of falling over, "I'm Mrs. Swarek," she said, her eyes meeting that of the surgeon.

"Your husband has survived surgery. The bullet missed his vital organs, but it did rupture his spleen, which led to massive blood loss. We have removed his spleen and patched up the damage," the surgeon explained.

Andy nodded, the surgeon's words sinking in, Sam was alive, she let that thought settle. "Can I see him?" she asked.

The surgeon nodded, "Only close family members at the moment. He's still unconscious and…" he paused as if collecting his thoughts, "and we're not sure when he'll wake up. It appears he might have hit his head in the fall and we're monitoring him for brain injuries."

Andy's stomach lurched, her hand covering her mouth to hold back the sob that was threatening to break free, she was determined to be strong, she wouldn't break down in front of her friends and colleagues. She felt reassuring arms around her shoulders, "Andy, Sweetheart," Emily spoke quietly as she turned her into her embrace.

Andy held onto Emily, using the warmth of her embrace to help compose herself.

"Mrs. Swarek?" the surgeon asked.

Andy turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"If you're okay, I'll take you to him."

Andy nodded, grabbing hold of Emily's arm as she released her from her embrace, pulling her with her.

* * *

><p>The surgeon stopped outside a room, he turned and looked at them, "Mrs. Swarek, your husband is attached to several machines at the moment, they're monitoring him. It will look frightening, but try not to worry about them."<p>

"Can I touch him? Talk to him?" Andy asked quietly, staring at the door, wondering what she'd find on the other side.

The surgeon smiled reassuringly, "Yes you can touch him and talk to him. He will probably hear you, although he might not remember what you said when he wakes up."

"Thank you," Andy replied.

"There will be several nurses stopping by to check on him regularly, the next few hours are critical."

Andy nodded.

The surgeon turned and headed off towards the nurses station.

"Andy, are you ready?" Emily asked.

Andy took a deep breath as she nodded, opening the door to Sam's room. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Sam, her Sam, attached to an array of wires and monitors, his face pale. It was something she'd only ever pictured in her worst nightmares and now it was her reality.

She felt someone gently push her, "Andy go sit with him, touch him, tell him you're here. I'll be outside and I'm going to find out where Tommy is," Emily said.

Andy heard Emily leave the room, she waited until she heard the door close before walking over to him; she tentatively reached out and touched his hand, avoiding the tubes that had been placed in the back of his hand. His skin felt warm and soft, but his hand didn't curl around hers, it remained still.

"Sam," she said, her voice cracking with emotion, "I need you to wake up. Fight, because I can not do this alone." She moved closer, leaning over him, so that she could look at his face; he looked like he was asleep, peaceful. She'd always loved watching him sleep, but at that moment in time all she wanted was for him to wake up and smile at her. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, before tilting her head to rest against his. "Please wake up," she begged.

* * *

><p>Emily opened the door and looked at Andy, her head resting on the edge of Sam's bed, his hand grasped in hers, she walked over to her, gently placing her hand on her shoulder, "Andy," she said gently.<p>

Andy stirred, forgetting for a moment where she was, "Em?"

"Darling, you need to eat something," she offered Andy a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

Reluctantly Andy sat up and released Sam's hand accepting the sandwich, tentatively she took a small bite, not really tasting it and swallowing.

"Good, you need to keep your strength up, Sam's going to need you," Emily reassured her.

Andy nodded numbly, she had been sitting with Sam all night, at first the bleeping of the machines had made her nervous, but now they were comforting, it signalled Sam was still alive, fighting. She picked up the cup of coffee and brought it to her lips, before she could take a sip, the aroma of the coffee assaulted her nostrils causing a chain of events, she couldn't have predicted. The smell caused her stomach to rebel; the sandwich she had just eaten churned, she quickly stood from her seat and hurried out of the door, heading to the bathroom. She made it just in time.

Emily had watched Andy turn an alarming shade of green, before she'd hurried past her out into the corridor. She had followed her into the bathroom and found her niece, losing the sandwich she'd just eaten. She hurried over to her, rubbing her back and helping to hold her hair out of the way, "It's okay, Andy. Everything will be okay," she reassured her.

Finally Andy's stomach stilled and she pushed herself up, turning towards Emily, she grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth, "Is it going to be okay?" she asked.

Emily looked at her niece, "Sam loves you and he's going to fight to stay with you. It's your job to be there and help him fight. We're all going to be here to help you, but you can't help Sam if you're sick."

Andy smiled thinly, "Guess the stress of the past few hours has caught up with me. I think I'll stick to water."

Emily looked at her niece, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Andy nodded, "As okay as anyone can be." She slumped her shoulders, "I'll be much better when he wakes up."

"We all will be," Emily reassured her, "Now let's get you some water and then we'll see if you can eat something."

* * *

><p>Andy lost track of time as she sat with Sam, the hours and days seemed to merge into each other, but still he wasn't awake. She stretched when she heard the door open; she turned and smiled as Emily came in.<p>

"Morning, Sweetheart," She said as she walked in and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Andy turned and smiled thinly, "Morning."

"Your father's outside to take you home, I'll sit with Sam until you come back."

Andy nodded, before standing, leaning over and kissing Sam, "I'll be back soon," she promised.

It had become their routine, Andy staying with Sam then Emily or Tommy sitting with him when they insisted she go home for a few hours break.

When the nurses realised that Andy wouldn't be leaving at night, they arranged for a small portable bed to be brought into Sam's room, which she had been grateful for as sleeping in the chair was uncomfortable.

"Andy," Emily said as she watched Andy stand, "He will be alright."

Andy nodded, "But it's been four days, Em. Four days and he hasn't responded," she choked out afraid that if she let the sobs win she wouldn't be able to stop them.

"He just needs his beauty sleep," Emily tried to lighten the panic on her niece's face, but even Emily was beginning to wonder if everything would be alright. "When he's had enough he'll wake up and everything will be okay."

Andy shook her head, "This is not a fairy tale, we don't get the happily ever after."

"But if you don't believe you never will. You both fought for this, you are both stubborn, but yet you have something that few people have. You can't stop believing or fighting now, Andy. Sam's not given up and I won't let you either. Now go, your father's waiting," Emily waved her hands at her niece.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were heavy and puffy, her face was pale, she looked like she hadn't slept properly in a year, she hadn't slept properly in days, not since the incident. She splashed some cold water on her face in the hopes that it would bring some colour back, but after a few moments the colour faded again.<p>

She leaned forward as her stomach churned again, her stomach's rebelliousness had been the one constant since Sam had been admitted to hospital. She had only let Emily witness her first bought of nausea, since then she had managed to keep the physical signs at bay. But she couldn't help but wish the churning would disappear as she was spending more and more time worrying about why she felt the way she did. She couldn't afford to be sick when Sam's life was hanging in the balance.

Not able to control her stomach anymore she gave in and emptied what little was left of her breakfast.

A few minutes later she was rinsing out her mouth, her stomach had settled slightly.

Feeling a little better she left her bathroom, changed her clothes and headed downstairs where her father was waiting.

Tommy smiled when Andy came into the living room, she looked pale, but he thought that was to be expected when you spent virtually all of your time cooped up in a hospital room. "I've made some lunch for you," he stated holding up a plate with a sandwich.

Andy nodded, "Thanks, Dad. But I'm not really hungry."

Tommy frowned, "Emily told me I was not to bring you back to the hospital unless you had eaten and I am not disregarding Emily's orders."

Andy sat on the sofa next to her dad, picking up the plate with the sandwich on it; she looked at it, willing herself to make the effort to eat.

"You've got to eat, Andy," Tommy stated simply, reaching out and patting her back.

"I know, Dad," she glanced at him, "What will I do if he doesn't wake up?"

Tommy looked at his daughter, she seemed so lost, broken even, he and Emily were at a loss and all they could do was be there for her and pray. "I know Sam, Sweetheart; he's going to fight to get back to you, because he wouldn't want to see you like this. He just needs time."

"I'm just tired of waiting, Dad."

"I know, Sweetheart, but waiting is all we can do," he nudged her, "Now eat your sandwich, so we can save Sam from Emily's chattering. Did you realise she's been talking to the nursing staff, meddling away."

Andy chuckled, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

Tommy was pleased to see Andy smile; it was something that had been missing for the past few days.

* * *

><p>Andy entered Sam's room to find Emily sitting beside him regaling stories from Andy's childhood, "Aunt Em, do you think you can stop embarrassing me in front of my husband?"<p>

Emily turned from Sam and smiled warmly at Andy, "Just thought he might enjoy hearing about your escapades."

"I'm sure he would," she stepped towards them, "Any change?" she asked hopefully.

"He's still sleeping."

Andy nodded, "No change then."

"Andy?"

Andy looked at Emily, "Yes."

"It's Tommy's turn to sit with Sam, why don't you and I go for a walk. I think we need to talk."

Andy looked at Emily, unsure what she meant, "We talk all the time, Em."

Emily nodded, "But there's something I want to talk to you about and I think it would be better in the fresh air. Let's go and sit in the hospital grounds and talk."

Andy knew that Emily wasn't going to let it drop and Sam would be fine with her Dad and they would only be outside if something happened. "Okay," she replied quietly.

* * *

><p>She followed Emily outside into the early afternoon sunshine; Emily sat down on a bench that looked out over the small plot of grass that was surrounded by flower borders. Emily patted the seat beside her and waited for Andy to sit down.<p>

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily finally spoke, "Andy what's wrong?"

Andy glanced at her aunt, "My husband's in hospital, Em. That's what's wrong with me."

Emily shook her head, "Andy I've been watching you, and there is something else on your mind. I'm sure you're hiding something from me and you're definitely worried about something other than Sam."

Andy shook her head, "Sam's my only priority at the moment."

Emily nodded, "That's what's got me worried. You're determined to be there for Sam, but you're not looking after yourself." Emily turned to her and fixed her with her best tell me the truth or else look; "Are you ill?"

Andy started to shake her head, but stopped when her Aunt said, "Andrea, truth, please."

"I don't know; I've just been feeling off colour. I think it's the stress of Sam's situation," Andy reasoned.

"Are you sure that's the reason you're feeling off colour?"

Andy looked at her Aunt in confusion, not sure what she was getting at.

Emily took Andy's hand, "Let me tell you what I've noticed."

Andy nodded, "Okay."

"You're tired."

"Understandably so, I've been sleeping on a very uncomfortable bed in Sam's hospital room."

"Oh I know that, but you were tired even before Sam's accident. Our little shopping trip in Stouffville had you worn out."

"Okay, so things have been a little hectic at work and home and yes I've been more tired than usual," Andy's voice was a little harsher than she intended.

"Andy I've watched you dash out of Sam's room when you think we're not paying attention."

"I just needed some time on my own."

Emily shook her head, "No, Sweetie, I think there's more to it than that and you're doing what you always do best in a crisis. You run and Sam's not here right now to catch you and make you put the pieces together. So I'm here to do that."

Andy shook her head, "I don't know what you're saying. I'm fine. I just want Sam to wake up."

"I think you need to use this," Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, she handed it to Andy.

Andy took the box and looked at it, "A pregnancy test?"

Emily looked at Andy meeting her eyes, "You're tired, more than usual, you've been sick several times and my guess is that your stomach spends most of its day churning?" Andy nodded sheepishly, "One smell of coffee sends you to the bathroom quicker than a sprinter and you've been unsteady on your feet, dizziness, right?" Andy nodded.

"Pregnant?" Andy asked, turning the box in her hands; that idea hadn't even occurred to her.

"There's one way to find out," Emily said, patting her arm.

"What if I am?"

"Then we'll be planning a christening," Emily smiled warmly.

"What if I'm not?"

"Then we'll be getting you checked out by a Doctor, because something's not right," Emily paused as she studied her niece, "Andy whatever the outcome you'll be okay."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

"I know, but you've got me and your dad, your friends and Sam."

She nodded and turned to Emily, "Okay, I'll go do the test."

"Then we'll know what we're dealing with," Emily smiled.

* * *

><p>Emily paced outside the bathroom, waiting for Andy. She glanced at the clock on the wall; she'd been in there for nearly ten minutes. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and found Andy standing by the wash basin staring at the little plastic stick, "Well?"<p>

Andy turned to her Aunt; tears were streaming down her face.

Emily hurried forward and pulled Andy into her arms, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

Andy pulled back, muttering, "No." She looked at Emily, recognising the confusion crossing her features, "It's positive. I'm pregnant."

Emily smiled, "That's wonderful."

"Is it?" Andy asked petulantly.

"A baby, Andy. You and Sam are having a baby."

"But what if I can't do this. Sam and I were going to do this together, maybe, someday. But he's in there," she gestured, "and he might not wake up! I don't know how to be a mother, my mother left me and she had my dad."

"Andy, Sweetheart," she held Andy's shoulders and waited for her to look at her, "You will make a fantastic mother and yes you and Sam should be doing this together and if there's a God he will make sure that Sam wakes up. But if Sam doesn't, I know you will be able to do this, you have your Dad and me and you have your friends. But best of all you will have a child, a child that you will love because it is your child with Sam. If Sam was awake how would he feel if he knew?"

Andy thought for a moment; then smiled, "He'd probably be bouncing around the room, with a huge dopey grin on his face, the happiest man in the world."

"That's what you need to think of, Sam being happy that he's going to be a father. Imagine that picture in your head, because I'm sure it's going to happen."

"I'll try," Andy admitted quietly.

"Now why don't you go and tell Sam your news?"

Andy nodded, following Emily out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Andy walked into the room, Tommy stood and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, no change yet."<p>

Andy hugged her father, "It's okay, Dad."

"Tommy, why don't you and I go and get something nice for supper and we can bring it back here. Andy needs to keep her strength up," Emily suggested.

"Sounds good, Em. Are you going to be okay?" Tommy asked Andy.

"I'll be fine with Sam, Dad," Andy replied as she sat down next to Sam's bed, pulling his hand into hers. She heard the door close behind them and she studied Sam, he still looked, peaceful, she thought he had slightly more colour in his cheeks. "Hey, Sam. We need to talk," she said, brushing one hand through his hair, "I was kinda hoping that you'd wake up for this conversation, because I really would like to see you smile when I tell you."

She waited to see if there was any response, but nothing happened.

The door opening behind her, startling her for a moment, she turned to see the doctor enter, "Hey," she said quietly.

"Mrs. Swarek, how are you today?"

"Fine," she replied, "How's Sam?"

He checked Sam's notes, which he had pulled from the end of his bed, "We've disconnected the last of the monitors; Sam's wound is healing nicely."

"When will he wake up?" Andy asked the most important question.

"We've carried out various tests, there's no medical reason why he hasn't woken up. He's just taking his time."

Andy chuckled wryly, "He makes a habit of taking his time."

"We're just going to have to be patient," he reassured, returning Sam's chart.

"I'm getting good at being patient," Andy replied quietly.

"I'll check on him later," the Doctor replied as he turned to leave.

"Thank you," Andy replied quietly. She turned her attention back to Sam, "You heard the Doctor, Swarek. There is no medical reason why you're pretending to be Sleeping Beauty. Surely you've had enough sleep, you need to wake up. I've got something important to tell you." She waited before standing and leaning closer to him, her face inches from his, "Sir," her voice was harsh, "this is McNally, I need you to wake up. We've got a situation and I need your help. I need you to have my back!" She studied him, she was sure that she saw his face twitch.

"Swarek," she tried again her voice still harsh, "I need your help, now!"

Again, she thought she saw a slight reaction in his face.

"Sam!" she called, a tear of frustration escaping from her eye, it fell before she could reach it, dropping onto Sam's cheek; she reached out and began to wipe it away, as her finger touched his cheek, she felt him lean into her touch. "Sam?" she asked, this time her voice laced with hope and emotion.

She was sure he mumbled something, "Sam!" she tried again.

"Andy," he whispered.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling; he was waking up, "Sam?"

He opened his eyes; Andy's face slowly coming into focus, "Andy, why are you crying?"

She couldn't help herself leaning forward, hugging him gently, "Sam."

"I think we've established that's my name," he tried to move his arm, but a searing pain ran through his chest, he flinched.

Andy felt him flinch and lifted her head, "Try not to move."

"Ow," he muttered.

"You've had surgery."

"Surgery?" he asked as the burning sensation he felt in his chest began to subside.

Andy nodded, her eyes focused on his, still not quite believing that he was awake, "You were shot on duty, they had to operate to remove one of the bullets."

"Bullets?"

"Three, Sam. You don't make anything easy. Don't you remember?"

He thought for a moment, "I remember saying goodbye to you, heading to work and then it gets a bit blurry."

"Well Oliver and Traci brought Em and I back from Stouffville and I've been waiting for you to wake up," she sniffed, "I didn't think you were going to wake up."

He lifted his other hand and stroked the side of her face, "I'm sorry, Andy."

"It's, okay, you're awake now. But if you ever do this again…" she threatened.

"I have no intentions of deliberately getting shot again, it hurts too much. How long have I been out of it?"

"Four days, Sam. The longest four days of my life. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty, huh?"

"Seemed appropriate for the situation," she smiled. "I need to get the Doctor; he needs to check you over."

"Just push the button, McNally. They'll come running."

She did as he asked and pushed the button, within a few seconds the room was buzzing with nurses and doctors.

* * *

><p>Finally they were alone, Sam had been given the all clear and he would be going home tomorrow. Andy perched on the edge of his bed and she was playing with the corner of his sheets.<p>

"Andy, what's on your mind?" he asked quietly.

She looked up and met his eyes, "Aunt Em made me do a test."

Sam was confused, "What kind of test?"

"She was worried," Andy paused, "Well I was worried, but I was ignoring the signs, because I had other things to worry about."

He took her hand, "I'm sorry."

She squeezed his hand, "Don't be, we do this job, it happens."

"But it's never easy."

She shook her head, "No it's not."

"What signs?" he asked steering the conversation back to where Andy needed it to be.

"I've been tired lately," she started.

He nodded, "I had noticed that after shift you've been falling asleep, long before bed time and I hadn't even had the opportunity to wear you out!" he winked.

She smiled, "Well you are part of the reason why I am tired."

He looked confused, "I am?"

She nodded, "That and I'm nauseous and I can not stand the smell of coffee anymore."

His look of confusion deepened and mixed with concern, "Are you sick?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Well?"

She smiled and guided his hand to her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Sam looked at Andy and then gazed at where she'd placed her hand, "A baby?"

"Yes, Sam. There's a baby Swarek on the way. Toronto won't know what's hit it," she chuckled.

"A baby," he stated getting used to the idea, he looked at Andy, "Are you scared?"

"Not now that you're here and you had better not have any ideas of abandoning me again. I need you," she paused, covering his hand with hers, "We need you," she amended.

"Come here, McNally," he requested lifting his head towards hers. She complied, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. When their kiss ended, "Parents, huh?" he whispered.

"Yep, parents," she replied, before dipping her head for another kiss.


	3. Announcements and pictures

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their story alerts. I'm pleased you're enjoying these little snippets, well they're not really that little! ;) Here's the third part, I hope you enjoy._

_Take care,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>What are Aunts for?<p>

Announcements and pictures.

* * *

><p>Andy stood in front of the mirror, looking at her profile; she ran her hands over the bottom of her tee shirt, looking for signs. She couldn't help but sigh as she turned so that her opposite side was now facing the mirror.<p>

Sam had been leaning on the door frame watching her, "What are you doing, Andy?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

She jumped, startled at the sound of Sam's voice; she couldn't help the blush she felt spreading from her neck to her cheeks, before finally turning to look at him, tilting her head to one side, "I was looking to see if I could see a bump."

Sam grinned as he walked over to her, sliding his arms around her, gently turning her so that her back was against his chest and his hands rested gently on her stomach, "Patience, Andy." He kissed the top of her head, he met her eyes looking at his in the mirror's reflection; he grinned, "In six month's time you will probably be sick to death of the bump and looking forward to it going."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I just wanted to see evidence for all of the suffering," she moaned.

He turned his head slightly so that he could kiss her cheek, "I'm sorry."

She grinned, "You should be, you're not the one who's suffering from continual nausea, or who can not drink her favourite coffee or beer anymore." She turned in his arms so that she was looking directly into his eyes, "and you're not the one who's going to suffer unimaginable pain delivering this baby."

"There are drugs, Andy," he suggested.

She shook her head, "And you've known me long enough to know that if there's an easy option, I probably will not get the chance to take it. I'm preparing myself for the worst."

He chuckled at the serious look on her face, "Well, you've got a point."

She brought her hand up to his chest; splaying her fingers out across his heart, "But…" she clenched her hand, extending her index finger so that she could prod Sam's chest, "if you miss the birth, buddy, there will be hell to pay. You helped me get into this situation and you are certainly not going to miss the pain of me squeezing your hand."

He couldn't help but let his smile widen, she looked adorable when she was trying her best to be determined, "I have no intention of missing the birth of our child," he quickly placed a kiss on her the tip of her nose, "and I'm already working on strengthening my hands so that you can squeeze as hard as you like."

She returned his smile, "I have every intention of squeezing them as hard as I can."

"Wouldn't have expected anything else," he replied before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in the waiting room nervously twisting her hands, she glanced at her watch; he was running late. She'd been able to get time off for the appointment; but Sam hadn't been so lucky and when he'd hurried out of the door that morning, he'd promised he wouldn't be late.<p>

She shook her head, guess I'm doing this alone, she thought.

A nurse calling her name brought her out of her thoughts, "Mrs. Swarek?"

Andy stood, smiled and started to walk towards the nurse, the sound of the door bouncing off the wall behind her caused her to turn, she saw Sam hurrying towards her; his face contorted in a look of apology, "Sorry, McNally, there was a R.T.A, I had to wait for the scene to be cleared," he explained as she stopped next to her.

She smiled, "You made it, just."

"Mr. Swarek?" the nurse asked a smile spreading across the nurse's face.

Sam nodded, "Yep, that'd be me and you've met my wife, Andy."

Andy rolled her eyes as the nurse smiled, "Put the dimples away, Swarek. I want to see our baby," she nudged him gently in his side.

He raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged his shoulders, asking a silent what.

Andy tilted her head and raised her own eyebrows, before taking his hand, "Come on, Sam."

The nurse smiled at their antics, this was going to be an interesting appointment, "If you'd like to come with me I'll show you to the examination room.

* * *

><p>The nurse opened the door to a small examination room and handed Andy a gown, "Change behind the curtain and make yourself comfortable," she nodded towards the bed that was in the corner of the room. Doctor Jackson will be with you shortly."<p>

"Thank you," Andy replied accepting the gown.

"I really am sorry," Sam said stepping towards Andy after the nurse left the room.

She smiled, "I know and you didn't know that a traffic accident would happen to mess up our plans," she kissed his cheek, "But you can keep those dimples under control." She replaced her lips with her hand, gently patting his cheek, "You nearly had all the women in the waiting room clamouring for your attention."

"What can I say? If you've got it, flaunt it!" he winked.

"As long as you only flaunt it for your pregnant wife, because I hear that pregnant women and their hormones can have dangerous consequences."

"Are you threatening me, Andy?" he asked with mock seriousness.

She shook her head before pulling the curtain around the cubicle, "No, just thought I ought to make you aware of the possible side effects of pregnancy."

"Consider me made aware," Sam said to the curtain. He looked around the exam room, his eyes wandering over the posters displaying the various stages of pregnancy as he waited for Andy to return from behind the curtain.

"All done," she said as she pulled the curtain back.

Sam turned to look at her, "Very fetching, McNally," he grinned.

She glared at him, "It's the best I could do with what I was given. It's about as flattering as my uniform."

Sam's eyes glinted, "Andy, there's nothing wrong with your uniform. I've always thought that you've worn it particularly well," he winked.

She batted his arm as she walked past him, heading towards the bed, "You don't look too bad in yours either, but then you know that."

"It's always nice to hear, though," he added pulling a chair next to the bed. "So I guess we wait."

Andy nodded, as she straightened out the gown that came down to her knees, before lying back, resting her head on the pillow.

"Are you nervous?" he asked quietly, suddenly realising that in the next few minutes they would probably see their baby for the first time.

She looked at him, "Nervous is not the word I'd use, terrified is probably closer to the truth."

Sam's face clouded with concern, "Terrified?"

She nodded, "What if there's something wrong? What if this is all a mistake; a figment of my imagination?"

He could see that she was beginning to panic, he reached out taking her hand in his, "Andy, everything will be fine and if not we'll deal with it. We're in this together and we're going to take everything as it comes. We will be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked rubbing her thumb on the underside of his hand.

"As sure as anything else we've gotten ourselves into. We've always made it through the other side."

She nodded, "Guess we have."

He leaned forward kissing her forehead, whispering in her ear, "I'm pretty terrified too," he leaned back meeting her eyes with his. "I didn't ever imagine I'd be sitting here thinking about seeing my baby for the first time. I always imagined I'd be the single guy who'd watch his friends marry and have kids, but then you barrelled into my life and everything I wanted changed."

She smiled, "Me too. I didn't think I could be a parent, look at the role models I had."

He kissed her cheek, "Our baby is very lucky, because you are going to be a fantastic Mom."

"Flatterer," she teased.

He shook his head, "I am an officer of the law; I only speak the truth."

The sound of the door opening stopped their conversation, "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek?" a woman dressed in a doctor's gown asked as she entered the room.

"Yes," Andy replied.

The woman smiled, the smile reaching her blue eyes, "You're here for your twelve week scan."

Andy nodded.

The woman's smile widened, "Well let's get this show on the road, so that," she looked at Sam, "Officer Swarek can return to duty."

Andy chuckled, "Before the bad guys realise he's gone AWOL."

"Andy," Doctor Jackson smiled as she lifted Andy's gown just above her abdomen, "I'm going to apply some gel, I'm afraid it's going to be cold. But it is a small price to pay if we can see baby for the first time."

Andy glanced at Sam and he met her eyes with his own a smile of reassurance on his lips, "Okay," she replied, twitching as she felt the cold gel land on her tummy.

"If you both watch the screen here," Doctor Jackson continued as she placed the sonogram on Andy's stomach, "We should see baby."

Andy concentrated on the screen, looking at the swirling black and white images, however hard she stared though; she couldn't see anything that remotely looked like a baby.

Sam was also concentrating on the screen, he could see lots of squiggles and movement, but he couldn't see a baby.

"There!" Doctor Jackson exclaimed.

"Where?" Andy and Sam said in unison, unsure what the Doctor had seen.

Doctor Jackson smiled, pointing with her free hand at the screen, "There's baby's back, head, legs and arms. It's not very big, but you can see its outline. And here," she pointed to an object that was flickering in the middle of the baby's body, "That is your baby's heart beating and it looks very strong to me."

Andy stared in amazement at the picture of their baby, its heart beating furiously; she couldn't help but sniff as she wanted to cry with happiness, darn hormones she thought as she wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye. She felt Sam squeeze her hand tightly, she glanced over at him to see that he was studying the screen intently and if she wasn't mistaken his eyes looked very watery too.

"Would you like a picture?" Doctor Jackson asked.

"Could we have five copies?" Sam requested, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Five?" Doctor Jackson asked with a smile.

"We have some important relatives who are going to like receiving their own picture," he winked at the Doctor.

She smiled, "Five photos it is," she replied as she pressed a button.

"So everything is okay?" Andy asked quietly.

"Andy," Doctor Jackson looked at her, a reassuring smile on her face, "You're baby has a healthy heartbeat and looks perfectly happy. You are twelve weeks along and you're healthy. I don't foresee any problems with the pregnancy."

"What about my job?" Andy asked.

"What do you do?" the doctor asked as she wiped the gel from Andy's stomach.

"I am a police officer, like Sam."

The doctor smiled, "Well, I would suggest you don't put yourself at unnecessary risk. No heavy lifting, avoid physical interventions if at all possible," she glanced at Sam, "Also by about sixteen weeks your protective vest might be a little uncomfortable, so I suggest that perhaps at that point you might want to consider taking things a little easier."

Andy nodded.

"You will know what is right for you," Doctor Jackson added. "Now I will see you for your twenty week scan, if you need anything just phone my office and I'll get back to you. It's been lovely to meet you both."

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson," Sam said as he stood and held out his hand to shake hers.

"Thanks," Andy echoed.

"The nurse will be in with your prints shortly," Doctor Jackson added, just before she left the room.

Using the fact that they were alone Sam leaned forward and kissed Andy soundly on the mouth, when he pulled back he grinned, his dimples dancing in his cheeks, "Wow, Andy. We saw our baby."

She mirrored his smile, "It's pretty real now."

"Very real," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled back the curtain, the gown in her hand, she walked over to Sam, "That's better," she said, dropping the gown over the back of a chair.<p>

"Not too fond of the air conditioning that came with the gown?" he asked, taking her hand.

She shook her head, "No, we prefer jeans and jumper," she replied, brushing her hand over her stomach.

"Don't blame you, hospital fashions are just not practical," he remembered his stay in hospital a few weeks earlier.

"Well not for the patient, anyway."

"Would you like a lift to the Barn?"

"In the cruiser?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I want to make sure my wife and child make it safely," he glanced at his watch, "and I'm still on my own time for the next twenty three minutes."

"So precise, Sir," she teased, "Yes we'd love a lift."

The door opened and the nurse came in holding out an envelope, "Here you go, Mr and Mrs Swarek, your prints."

"Thanks," Andy said as she took the envelope, slipping it into her purse.

* * *

><p>Andy rode in the passenger seat of the cruiser, it was just like old times and yet it wasn't. "So…"<p>

Sam knew she was thinking about something, "I can hear your brain whirring from over here, spill it, Andy."

She turned slightly in the seat so that she could see him, "Are you okay with me being on patrol?"

He glanced quickly at her before returning his gaze to the road, "I know you, you wouldn't put yourself or our baby in harms way, unless you had no option. We do a dangerous job, but fortunately we don't get hurt very often," he paused, "If I had my way, I wouldn't let you out of the house without a full protective suit," he could feel her glaring at him, "But that's just me being overprotective and it wouldn't be fair on you. So…" he reached out and grasped her hand, "If you're happy to be on patrol for the next few weeks then I'll support your decision. But," he squeezed her hand, "It won't stop me worrying about you."

She squeezed his hand as she smiled, "Thank you. I'm not sure how I feel about it either; guess we just see how it goes. But I'm going to have to speak to Frank."

"Yes, we are, he needs to know and he might even take the decision out of our hands."

She nodded, "Then we need to decide when we're going to tell everyone else."

Sam grinned, "How about we go to the Penny tonight?"

She returned his smiled, "Guess we could spend a couple of hours there."

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the Barn and into the locker room, quickly changing into her uniform. She put her purse in her locker before locking it and heading out to Frank's office. She knocked at the door and waited for him to acknowledge her and signal for her to enter.<p>

"McNally, what can I do for you?" He asked looking up from a folder on his desk.

"Sir, I need to speak with you," she stated lurking in the doorway, shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"Have a seat, McNally," he gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. "Does it have something to do with where you and Swarek needed to be this morning?"

She nodded, "I had a Doctor's appointment and Sam needed to be there."

Frank's eyebrows raised and Andy noticed that his voice had an element of concern as he spoke, "You're not ill are you, Andy?"

She shook her head, "No, Sir," she paused looking at Frank's desk rather than Frank, "I'm pregnant."

Frank stood up, "About time, Andy!" he grinned. "I bet Sam's like the cat the got the cream," he teased.

Andy smiled, "Something, like that, Sir."

Frank came round the desk and patted her on the shoulder, "Congratulations. You and Sam will make fine parents."

She nodded, "I hope so, Sir."

"Now how would you like to handle this?" he asked, perching on the edge of his desk.

"Well, I would like to stay on patrol for the next few weeks. My Doctor said it should be fine until I'm sixteen weeks, then I guess I'll be riding a desk."

Frank nodded, "How's Sam with that decision?"

She smiled, "He's going to support my decision, but I know he'd rather have me here out of harms way."

"Well, how about we see how it goes. We'll provisionally keep you on patrol for the next four weeks, if you want to come off before then, than that'll be fine, if you want to keep going for a little longer we'll see. But, Andy…" he paused meeting her gaze, "I want you and that baby to stay safe. I have no intention of having to deal with an overprotective and angry Sam."

Andy nodded, "Me neither, Sir."

"Now for the rest of the shift you're going to be on front desk with Peck."

"Thanks, Sir."

"Anytime, McNally."

* * *

><p>Gail looked at Andy, "What?" Andy asked, nervous at the intensity of Gail's stare.<p>

"There's something going on," Gail stated.

Andy looked bewildered, "There's absolutely nothing going on, the Barn's dead, there hasn't been anyone or anything going on in the last five hours."

"Not here," Gail said pointedly, "With you. There is something going on with you."

"Me!" Andy exclaimed, nervously shuffling her feet, when she realised what she was doing she planted her feet securely and met Gail's eyes, "No there's nothing going on with me."

Gail's eyes narrowed, "You take the morning off; Swarek disappears for an hour; he drops you off here in a cruiser and you head into Frank's office," she listed the points on her fingers as she spoke. "I'm not daft Andy, I know you and I are not exactly close, but I am your friend and I do care. Something is going on. Are you okay?"

Andy nodded, "I'm fine. Are you and Chris going to the Penny tonight?"

Gail nodded.

"Well, you'll find out what's going on then."

"Can't wait," Gail replied, still watching Andy out of the corner of her eye.

"Neither can I," Andy mumbled.

* * *

><p>Andy changed out of her uniform, into her street clothes, she couldn't help but let her hand pause over her stomach, her mind thinking back to earlier that day when she saw her baby on the screen; she smiled. The door swinging open behind her caused her to jump startled from her thoughts.<p>

"You ready, Andy?" Sam asked, from the doorway.

She looked over her shoulder, "Yes, just about to grab my bag. Do you realise you spend nearly as much time in here as you do in the men's locker room."

He spoke as he walked over to her, "Well if my wife didn't spend so much time getting changed to go home, I wouldn't have to come in here and find her."

She grinned, "Well I do like to look nice for my husband, don't want to scare him off."

"I can assure you, Andy, it would take much more than a bad hairdo, to scare off your husband."

"Really?" she tilted her head to one side.

"Can't think of a reason that'd scare him off; but give me time and I might be able to come up with one."

She batted his arm with hers, "I spoke to Frank."

"And?"

"He's happy to have me on patrol until I feel that I want out, as long as…"

"What?"

She grinned, "You don't go all overprotective on me."

"Me?" he teased, grinning.

"I don't know where he'd get that idea from."

Sam shook his head, "Neither can I. Now shall we go to the Penny?"

Andy nodded, "Gail is beside herself waiting to find out what's going on."

He looked at her with a curious glance, "Huh?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the Penny."

* * *

><p>Sam reached out for the door to the Penny, "Are you ready, Andy?" he asked, looking at her.<p>

"Well if we don't tell them soon, it will be pretty obvious what we're keeping from them," she grinned, her hand automatically covering her stomach.

He chuckled, "Well, here goes nothing," he added, taking her free hand in his as they walked into the Penny.

As they walked in Andy noticed Gail nudging Chris and nodding towards them, Sam leaned down and kissed Andy, "You go tell your friends, I'll break the news to mine," he winked.

"I wonder which table will make the most noise?" she asked him.

"Why don't we tell them and find out?" he said before kissing her again.

"Swarek, put down your wife," Jerry called from the table he was sitting at with Noelle and Oliver.

Sam grinned into his kiss with Andy, before pulling away slowly, "Guess I have to go and speak to the natives."

She giggled, glancing over at her friends' table, "Gail looks like she's about to burst a blood vessel."

Sam glanced over at Gail and nodded, taking the piece of paper Andy slid into his hand and placing it in his pocket, "Five minutes."

"And counting," Andy replied glancing at her watch.

Andy took her glass of soda over to her friend's table and sat between Traci and Dov, she noticed Gail looking at her and her drink.

"Not drinking beer tonight?" Gail asked.

Andy shook her head, "No, soda and I are going to become very good friends."

She felt four pairs of eyes stare at her with an intensity that made her feel that she was about to be interrogated within an inch of her life.

"Why?" Traci asked, looking her friend over.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Andy asked innocently, glancing at her watch.

"I, we," Traci gestured to the rest of the table, "have known you for three years and you hardly ever have a soda here, beer is usually your drink of preference," Traci continued.

"I felt like a change," Andy stated quietly, as she glanced over at Sam who nodded.

"Are you going to put us out of our misery?" Gail asked pointedly.

Andy grinned, "Well…" Andy reached into her purse and pulled out a picture, turning it to show the table.

When Traci saw the picture she screamed, Gail smiled and Chris and Dov looked at each other with confusion.

"Are you taking up abstract photography?" Dov asked.

Gail tapped the back of Dov's head, "Dov! That's a sonogram picture."

Dov's face still was clouded with confusion, "Sonogram," he stated then his face lit up as if an invisible light bulb had been switched on over his head. He began to bounce in his chair with excitement.

Traci was still screaming, but had pulled Andy into a fierce hug, finally releasing her when she needed to breathe. After quickly gathering her breath she bombarded Andy with a string of questions, "How far along are you? Is Sam happy? Are you happy? Are you going to keep on patrol? What are you going to do when the baby's born?"

"Traci," Gail's voice was sharp, "Give Andy a chance to breathe and she might answer your questions." Gail looked at Andy and smiled a warm smile that lit up her entire face, "Congratulations, Andy. You deserve this."

Andy returned Gail's smile, "Thanks."

Chris and Dov also offered their congratulations.

Traci just grinned at her friend, "Just remember I've been there and done that and can offer you advice."

Andy smiled, "And I am probably going to need it."

* * *

><p>Sam took his beer and sat down with Oliver, Noelle and Jerry, he nodded as he sat.<p>

"So, Sammy, where did you have to be in a hurry this morning?" Oliver asked, looking pointedly at his friend.

"Me?" Sam returned innocently.

"Yes you. You looked like you were going to miss Christmas when you dashed away from that accident this morning."

Sam just looked at Oliver, not giving him anything, but his practised neutral look.

"What's McNally done now?" Oliver asked, reading between the lines, knowing that the only reason he ever saw Sam panic was when Andy was involved.

Sam glanced at his watch, then at Andy and nodded, "Well it's not so much what's she's done as we."

The relative quiet of the Penny was interrupted by Traci screaming, Oliver, Noelle, Jerry and Sam looked over at the Rookie's table and saw Traci hugging Andy fiercely.

Sam grinned when his friends returned their gazes to him, scrutinising him with their stares, "Guess I should tell you."

"Well it looks like the news has already been shared on the Rookie's table," Noelle replied, smiling, she had an idea what Sam might be about to say.

Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture showing it to his friends, Oliver and Noelle nodded, "Congratulations," they both said in unison.

Jerry took a few moments to catch on with the line of conversation, then grinned, "Congratulations, Sam," he patted Sam's back. "So the world is about to have another Swarek."

Sam nodded, "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy were snuggled together on the sofa, watching a movie when the phone rang. Reluctantly Andy released herself from Sam's embrace and got up and walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver, "Hello," she said.<p>

"Hello, Sweetheart. How are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, Sam's fine and the baby's fine," Andy replied before mouthing to Sam, it's Aunt Em. He nodded and grinned, before returning his gaze to the film.

"Good. Thank you for my present," Emily replied.

"You're welcome, we thought you'd like to see baby Swarek."

"I've already got it framed and on the mantelpiece," Andy giggled at the thought of the sonogram picture on Emily's mantelpiece.

"Is it between our wedding photo and our vacation photo?" Andy asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart. And there's plenty of room for baby pictures and Christening pictures when baby does arrive."

"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of pictures to choose from."

"I'm sure I will. Now you go and rest and I'll speak to you soon. Let Sam take care of you and baby Swarek."

Andy grinned, "He's very good at that and I'm enjoying every minute," she could see Sam's eyebrows rising at her comment.

"Send my love to Sam and I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye, Em." Andy said before switching off the receiver.

She walked back over to the sofa and snuggled back into Sam's side, loving the fact that his hand automatically travelled to cover her stomach, hers instinctively meeting his there, lacing their fingers together.

"What am I very good at?" Sam asked looking down into her eyes.

"Taking care of me and baby Swarek," she replied tilting her head on his chest so that she could see his face.

"We really need to think of another name, baby Swarek is a bit formal," he stated seriously.

Andy smiled, "Well we could go with peanut as it is the size of one at the moment," she replied, thinking about the book she had been reading.

Sam rolled his eyes, "But everyone calls their baby peanut."

"Well do you have a better idea?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, "How about Rookie?"

She giggled, "Sam!"

"Well he or she is going to be our Rookie, we'll be like his or hers Training Officers, I think it's appropriate," he pointed out seriously.

She thought about it, "I guess parenting is a bit like being Training Officers," she shifted slightly, moving her and Sam's hand in small circles over her stomach, "Hello, Rookie," she said softly, "Mommy and Daddy are really looking forward to meeting you soon."

Sam leaned forward kissing her on her forehead, "We're not the only ones waiting, Rookie," he added.

* * *

><p><em> I will probably have the next installment ready by next weekend ~ Sairs.<em>


	4. Over protectiveness

_Here's the next part, it sort of started as a little idea from the last part, which sort of snowballed into it's own installment. I hope you like it._

_Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review or add my story to alerts. I do appreciate it._

_I hope you've had a lovely weekend,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>What are Aunts for?<p>

Over protectiveness

* * *

><p>The cruiser pulled to a screeching halt at the side of the street; Andy unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door in one smooth movement. Chris was climbing out of the car; both of them fixated on the man running from the shop, dragging the woman with him, using her as a shield.<p>

Standing behind her opened door, Andy pulled her gun from her holster and directed it towards their suspect, "Let the woman go!" she commanded authoritatively.

The man glared at her, sneering, "The only way I'm going to let her go, is when she's gasping for her last breath!"

She noticed Chris move from behind the driver's door and move towards the wall of the building, trying to get a better view of the man. "If you don't let her go, this is going to end badly for you," she tried again to reason.

The man continued to glare, the knife he held in his hand was perilously close to the woman's throat; the woman held onto the man's other arm that he had across her chest, effectively pinning her to him. "I don't care how it ends for me, I've nothing more to live for!" he shouted.

Andy's mind was whirring, trying to think of a way of hooking the man with conversation. Usually talking was not a problem for her, but at this minute she was almost at a loss for words. After a few painful seconds, an idea popped into her head, "Why? What could be so bad that it's led to this?" she asked, moving from behind her door.

"She's dead!" the man exclaimed, pulling the terrified woman with him towards the street.

"Who's dead?" Andy asked trying to capture the man's interest so Chris could circumvent the vehicles parked on the road and come in behind the man.

The man held Andy's gaze, "Margaret," he stated.

"Who's Margaret?" she asked moving forward slowly, her gun still aimed at the man, although she didn't have a clear shot.

The man's shoulders sagged slightly and his grip on the woman loosened, the knife moving away from her neck, "She's my daughter and she's dead."

Andy noticed the slight change in his stature as did Chris who was moving in from behind, in the distance she could hear sirens coming towards them, "What happened to her?"

"I killed her," the man admitted.

"It doesn't mean though you need to take your pain out on her," Andy nodded to the woman. "She's innocent."

The man glanced at the woman, taking in Andy's words.

"She's someone's daughter too. If you hurt her, there's going to be a father feeling like you," Andy added, hoping that he'd have some empathy for the woman and her family.

He met Andy's gaze, she noticed his face soften slightly, his arms releasing the woman. The woman realising she was free hurtled towards Andy. Andy signalled for her to move behind her, which she did. As Andy was distracted by the woman running towards her, the man held up his knife and lunged towards her.

Andy caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head automatically, aiming her gun; she fired twice, the man was thrown back by the force of the impact and he staggered before he fell to the floor.

The woman behind her screamed, Andy lowered her gun looking at the man lying before her, his white tee shirt turning red where his blood seeped from his wounds. She stepped forward, kicking the knife away from the man's hand; then knelt beside him. She met his gaze and she felt his hand grabbing her leg, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," his voice was quiet and there was a low gurgle in the back of his throat, "I'm free now," he uttered before his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

Andy felt his hand slide from her leg; she then pressed two fingers to the side of his throat, feeling for any sign of life.

"Andy?" Chris brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see his face filled with concern, "He's dead, Chris."

"You didn't have a choice," he added, offering her his hand to help her up.

"I know," but that didn't change how she felt, her stomach churned, she covered her mouth with her hand and glanced an apologetic look at Chris before she headed to the gutter and lost her lunch.

A few seconds later the scene was awash with police cars and paramedics.

Andy was leaning against the side of the car, bent slightly forward, trying to ease the nausea that continued to plague her. She rubbed her temple with the back of her hand, trying to stop the impending headache she could feel forming. She had lost all interest in what was going on around her, her one priority at the moment was not vomiting again, once at a scene was bad enough, but twice and she'd never hear the end of it.

She didn't hear or see Sam heading towards her, his face clouded with concern as he saw her leaning against the cruiser; her face had a greenish hue to it as she bent forward. He hurried over to her, gently reaching out and touching her shoulder as he spoke, "Andy?"

She felt his touch and heard the concern in his voice, but she couldn't speak. Her stomach was not cooperating and if she raised her head to look at him or tried to speak, she wasn't sure that the outcome would be entirely pleasant.

The fact that she hadn't answered him or looked up at him caused him to panic, he knelt down in front of her, "Andy are you okay? Is Rookie okay?"

Still unable to speak she nodded, raising her head slightly so that her eyes could meet his and she nodded. She noticed a look of relief wash over his face.

"What do you need?" he asked, still concerned by her colour.

She reached out gripping his hand and just held it, hoping that just holding his hand would help with focusing on not passing out as she noticed little black specks dancing on the edge of her vision. As the black spots enlarged she felt unsteady on her feet, unable to hold herself up she fell forward into Sam's arms the darkness engulfing her.

Sam noticed the pained look on her face before she began to wobble, he held out his hands to steady her and caught her as she fell forward; he managed to cushion her fall, "Paramedic!" he hollered as he lowered her to the floor panic about the only emotion he could recognise in that instant.

* * *

><p>Sam stood back as the Paramedic checked Andy over, "Is there anything I need to know?" he asked, just before placing a blood pressure cuff on her arm.<p>

"She's fourteen weeks pregnant," Sam managed to sputter.

"Has she been suffering from nausea?" the Paramedic asked, assuming that the Officer standing next to him with a look of sheer panic was McNally's partner and baby's father.

"For most of the day for the past six weeks," Sam clarified. "Is she okay?"

The Paramedic looked at the gauge on the cuff, "Her blood pressure's a little low and she's possibly dehydrated. I'm going to take her to the hospital just to check her out. I am a little concerned she hasn't come to yet, but it's not at all uncommon for pregnant women to pass out."

Sam nodded.

"Are you coming?" The Paramedic asked as he signalled to his partner to bring over the gurney.

"Of course," Sam retorted.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the ambulance beside her, holding her hand in his, "Hey, Andy, wake up, Sweetheart," he pleaded. He studied her face, she was starting to look a better colour, the paramedic had explained that he had connected a drip and hopefully the fluid would help to hydrate her.<p>

She mumbled as she gently moved her head.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Time to wake up," Sam stated his voice a little sterner.

"But I want to sleep," She mumbled back, oblivious to where she was.

"You can sleep later, McNally. You need to be awake now!" he demanded, his voice terse, hoping that would shock her into complying.

She opened her eyes in response to the tone of his voice, for a moment she was unsure where she was, it certainly wasn't their bedroom, not unless Sam had dramatically redecorated overnight. Glancing around, she saw Sam's face, clouded with concern, "Hey, what happened?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, relieved that she was awake and coherent enough to ask a question, "We're on the way to the hospital to have you checked out."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Why?"

"Because you passed out at the scene," he stated, squeezing her hand.

"Oh," she replied, as her mind began to recall what had happened, "The man?"

Sam shook his head, "Didn't make it."

She felt her eyes well up and a tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek, "I killed him," she said softly.

"From what Chris said, you didn't have a choice," he replied, "When the Doctor gives you the all clear you can give me your statement then."

She nodded, closing her eyes trying not to think about the man's last few minutes of his life.

* * *

><p>When the ambulance arrived Andy was wheeled directly into an examination room and transferred to a bed. The drip the paramedic had attached during the journey was attached to a pole next to her bed.<p>

A nurse came into the room with a clipboard, "Officer McNally, you need to fill out these forms and the Doctor will be with you shortly," she stated handing the clipboard to Andy.

Andy rolled her eyes, "More forms."

Sam smiled, "You're very good at paperwork, McNally."

She shook her head, "I've had lots of practise and I guess I'm going to get more practise now."

Sam looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"From the look on your face when I came to in the ambulance, I guess my time on the streets is over."

He stepped towards her, taking one hand in his the other he stroked the hair away from her forehead, "You did give me a shock, passing out in the street."

"It wasn't something I had planned. I guess it had something to do with shooting and killing a man!" she exclaimed emotionally.

Sam's face softened, "Guess that might have had something to do with it. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She nodded, "After I've filled this in," she gestured to the clipboard the nurse gave her. "The sooner I fill it in, the sooner I get seen by a Doctor and the sooner I get out of here and back on duty," she refused to meet his gaze, feeling the intensity of his glare.

"Whatever happens you are not going back on patrol today!" he demanded.

"Guess we'll see what the Doctor has to say," she replied.

"Andy! You're…" he began, rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

"Infuriating, I know. But I'm also determined and quite capable of doing my job, even though I'm pregnant."

"I didn't say you weren't capable of doing your job, I just would rather you did your job from the safety of the Barn," he tried to reason with her.

"I could say the same to you, but I don't. After you were shot there was nothing more on my mind than not wanting you on patrol again. But did I stop you?" she shook her head, "No. I watched you return to work and go out on patrol and I got over it."

"It's our job," he replied evenly.

She nodded, "Yes it is…" she paused for emphasis, "I don't think you've been letting me do mine."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Ever since I told Frank I was pregnant every call Chris and I have attended you've been right behind us. You're acting like a stalker!" she exclaimed, finally stating what had been bothering her for the past two weeks.

Sam was struggling to control his anger, he was concerned for her and the baby, "I am not a stalker!" he exclaimed petulantly.

"Well from this side of the room it feels like it. Wherever I go you're there. If you were that uncomfortable with me being on patrol why didn't you say anything?" she demanded.

"Because I thought I could handle it!"

"Well you obviously can't!"

A cough from the doorway stopped them mid argument an embarrassed young Doctor stood in the doorway, "Have you filled in your chart, Officer McNally?"

"Just a couple of more boxes to check then it's all done," Andy replied meeting the doctor's gaze and ignoring Sam.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Sam stated as he barged passed the doctor, who just managed to move out of the way before being pushed by Sam.

"I'm sorry about my husband, it's been a busy day," Andy stated as she finished the last question and handed it to the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "I guess he's just concerned."

Andy nodded, "I just wish he would just take a little step back."

"He obviously cares an awful lot about you, because if he didn't he wouldn't react like that."

"I care too, it's just…" she paused as she straightened out her pant leg, "It can be a little suffocating at times."

The doctor scanned her chart and smiled, "The pregnancy has intensified his reactions?"

"He's definitely gone all cave man on me," Andy couldn't help but giggle relaxing slightly.

"Well let's check you out and then perhaps you can reassure him that everything's fine and he might relax a little."

Andy chuckled, "I don't think he'll ever relax, just like I can't when he's on patrol. Guess it's what we have to live with. I think I need to be more understanding," she allowed, "And maybe not so hot headed and stubborn."

The doctor chuckled too as she reached out to take Andy's blood pressure.

* * *

><p>Sam stomped up and down the corridor muttering to himself. She was infuriating, stubborn and reluctantly he admitted right. He had been nothing better than a stalker, he had spent the past two weeks listening for calls that Chris and she had answered; making sure he wasn't too far behind them so that he had her back. He knew Chris was there for her, but he needed to be there too. He was surprised she hadn't called him on it before.<p>

He stopped and sank into a chair, rubbing his temple with his fingers, I guess I need to apologise, he thought to himself.

A few moments later he stood and headed off towards the hospital shop, a small gesture was called for.

* * *

><p>The doctor had left, giving her and the baby the all clear; she could return to duty as long as she took it easy for the rest of the shift and remembered to drink plenty of fluids. That was the reason she'd felt so off colour, it was a result of dehydration in conjunction with the morning sickness.<p>

She was just about to stand when the door opened, she glanced towards it expecting to see someone; all she could see was a huge bunch of flowers.

"You call that an apology?" she asked the bunch of flowers.

"It's a start," Sam replied from outside the room.

"Well if that's the start, I can't wait to see what follows it."

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked poking his head around the doorframe and peering at her, a small hopeful smile on his lips.

She glanced around the room, "You're safe, because I don't have anything to hand to throw at you."

Taking that as a good signal he slowly entered the room walking towards her, "Andy, I'm sorry that I've been overprotective. I thought I could handle it, but obviously I can't."

She shook her head, "Why didn't you say something? We could have talked about it, maybe even come to a conclusion that works for both of us."

He handed her the flowers, which she instantly smelt, "I guess I didn't want to tell you how much I was worried. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cramp your style."

"Well you obviously couldn't keep it," she huffed, "But I am glad you were there today. I needed you and you were there."

"You look much better," he admitted.

"I feel much better. Rookie's okay too. I was just a little dehydrated due to the morning sickness, that mixed with the shock of…" she played with the petals of one of the roses, "shooting a man, guess my body wanted to handle the situation in its own way."

"Which gave me the biggest scare of my life," Sam admitted as he sat beside her on the bed, leaning into her side.

"Sorry," she admitted, reaching over and taking his hand, "Sorry that I scared you, but I am not sorry for calling you on your over protectiveness, Sam. We still have nearly six months before Rookie arrives and I don't think I can handle it if you're going to be babying me every step of the way."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask," she replied, leaning over and kissing him on his cheek. "Are you going to take me back to the Barn? The doctor said I could finish the shift out and I know there's lots of paperwork related to the shooting that I need to fill in."

Sam nodded, "Oliver's on his way over to pick us up. Guess you'll be tied to a desk for the rest of the day."

"Just as you like it," she added sullenly.

"Andy," he warned.

"Sorry, still a little ticked."

He chuckled, "Going to be a long day of apologising."

"You can count on it. Now let's get out of here, I've had enough of hospitals for one day."

"Me too," Sam replied standing, gently pulling her to her feet.

* * *

><p>Oliver grinned as he saw them walking towards the car, Andy holding a large bunch of flowers, "So, Sammy, flowers, huh?"<p>

Sam glared at Oliver.

"What's he apologising for?" Oliver tried Andy, knowing that he wasn't likely to get an answer from Sam.

Andy grinned, "Nothing. Just wanted me to know how much he loves me."

Oliver shook his head, "I don't believe you, he's definitely apologising for something. How are you and the baby?"

"Both fine. Just dehydration mixed with the excitement of the afternoon," Andy explained.

"How are you?" Oliver asked looking at Sam.

"Fine now Andy's okay," Sam replied as he opened the door for Andy, holding her flowers as she climbed into the back seat of the cruiser.

When they were all settled, Oliver started the engine, "Back to the Barn then?"

Sam and Andy nodded.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Andy had finally given her statement and finished the paperwork attached to the shooting that afternoon. Chris had checked in with her earlier, explaining that the man, Jake Daniels' daughter had died in a car accident a month before. He had been drinking before he decided to drive home; he'd lost control of his vehicle and crashed. Margaret had died instantly. Jake obviously couldn't handle his part in his daughter's death and it had become too much for him, an incident in the bar where he had been drowning his sorrows had led him to losing the last grip he had on reality before taking a barmaid hostage and threatening to kill her.<p>

Andy couldn't help but think that could have been her and Tommy, if things hadn't panned out differently Tommy's drinking could have led to an accident.

"Hey, penny for them?" Traci asked when Andy didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Just thinking about today," she replied, "How's your day been?"

"No where near as busy as yours," Traci admitted, perching on the edge of Andy's desk. "Are you ready to go home?"

Andy nodded, "I'm not sure how long Sam will be, he's back out on patrol."

Traci nodded, "I'm finished for the day, would you like a ride home?"

"Yes please," Andy replied with a smile, "I'll text Sam to say I'll see him at home."

* * *

><p>Andy had prepared a chilli and it was cooking on the stove as it was a warm June evening she decided to sit in the garden and wait for Sam to come home. She made herself comfortable on the sun lounger and watched the sun beginning to set. She watched as the trees and plants seemed to dance in the wind, their shadows casting patterns on the grass.<p>

She pulled the blanket she'd taken outside over her legs as the coolness of the night began to creep over her. She loved the peacefulness of her garden, it was just like the peace she'd always found in Aunt Em's garden.

She knew the minute he was standing behind her in the garden, she could feel the intensity of his stare, "Dinner's cooking, why don't you come and keep me company until it's ready?" she asked.

He walked over to her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, "Are you sure it's safe?"

She chuckled moving forward on the sun lounger, making room for him to climb in behind her, she patted the seat. Taking the hint he sat behind her pulling her so that she was sitting with her back to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She turned her body slightly so that she could rest her cheek against his chest, relishing the sound of his heartbeat beating strongly in his chest. "I know you are and I'm sorry too, but you have to give me room."

He nodded, "But giving you room sometimes leads to you getting yourself into situations."

"But I'm a big girl and a fully fledged officer and I know how to deal with things," she stated. "And Chris has my back."

"I know, but it's not the same as when I have your back," he admitted quietly.

"You trust me, though?" she glanced up meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I trust you."

"And I trust Chris."

"I trust Chris too."

"So back off," she ran her fingers across his chest, "I'm not allowed back to work for the next few days until the shooting is cleared. That gives us both time to think about next steps."

"Okay," he dipped his head capturing her lips with his in a tentative kiss.

* * *

><p>Dinner finished and the dishes cleaned, Andy snuggled on the sofa, watching a programme she'd recorded whilst waiting for Sam to join her.<p>

He watched her from the doorway, engrossed in her programme, after watching her for a few minutes he walked over gently lifting her head so that he could slide under her, placing her head in his lap. She looked up at him as he gently stroked her forehead, twirling loose strands of hair around his fingers.

"What did you have to do?" she enquired.

Sam grinned, "I've just finished speaking to Em and she's expecting us tomorrow for a couple of days."

Andy frowned, "But you're working?

Sam shook his head, "No, Frank's given me three days off. Thought I could do with it, something about over protectiveness. It apparently had come to his notice that I'd been shadowing my wife and her partner."

Andy chuckled.

"He thought I could do with some time off to rethink my strategy before he benched me," Sam glared at her.

"Sorry!" she tried to school her features and stop herself from laughing.

"Guess I wasn't too good at hiding what I was doing?"

Andy shook her head, "Not if Frank noticed. So we're off to Em's?"

"Yep, maybe she'll help me reign in my overprotective streak."

"Probably not, she's bound to agree with you."

Sam looked hopeful, "You think?"

Andy nodded before pulling herself up on the sofa so she could really look at him, "It was close, Sam. He ran at me with the knife, I didn't have a choice but to shoot him. I had to protect Rookie," she whispered.

"I know, Sweetheart," he reassured her; gently grasping her hand.

"Whilst you've been arranging our visit to Em's I've done some serious thinking."

"You have, huh?"

"When the shooting's been cleared, I'm going to ask Frank if I can start desk duty."

Sam grinned, his grin dropping from his lips when she batted his shoulder with her arm.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Rookie," she admitted, "I love our baby and don't want to put it at risk. So I am going to make sure that I don't lift anything but pieces of paper and maybe a phone."

"Good, because I'll have everyone at the station making sure that's all you do."

She rolled her eyes, "Haven't you learned anything?"

He held up his hands, "Sorry, but I love you Andy," he leaned forward briefly kissing her, "And I love, Rookie," he kissed her again, "And I hate the fact that you're having to give up what you enjoy, but I need you both safe. If I could carry this baby I would," he said sincerely.

Andy laughed, "Well that would turn everyone's heads at the station," an image of Sam with a baby bump dancing in her mind.

Sam matched her smile, "I guess it would. Thank you."

"Just remember you owe me," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He grinned, "Now that, I can deliver on," he stated, standing up quickly, pulling her up into his arms. He carried her to the stairs and up towards their bedroom, "And if you have any nightmares tonight, I'll be right there for you," he promised.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, kissing him as he gently laid her on their bed.

"Neither would I," he replied as he gently ran kisses up and down her jaw.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, next part should hopefully be up by next weekend! :)<em>


	5. Children, babies and butterflies

_Once again, thank you for all of the reviews and story alerts, I do appreciate them. Again this chapter didn't work out quite how I imagined, the charactes as always seemed to lead the story! So I hope you like._

_Have a good weekend,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>What are Aunts for?<p>

Children, babies and butterflies.

* * *

><p>Andy stretched as she opened her eyes; she lay still for a moment waiting for the familiar sensation in her stomach to ruin her start to the morning. After a few moments she decided to move to see if her stomach thought about rebelling.<p>

"What are you doing, McNally?" Sam asked sleepily from his side of the bed, reaching out for her as he spoke.

She turned her head slowly to meet his sleepy gaze, "I'm waiting for the morning sickness to hit. I've usually had to dash for the bathroom by now," she stated.

Sam opened his eyes wider and appeared to study her intently for a moment, "Well your colour does look better than it usually does," he admitted.

Feeling more confident she began to pull herself up so that she was sitting, resting against the pillows, her hands falling to rest on her bump, which in the past four weeks had become more prominent. She sat and waited not willing to risk moving too fast in case she jinxed herself.

Sam chuckled, "You look like you're meditating," he teased gently, linking his hand with one of hers.

She glared at him, "I'm just enjoying the moment and hoping that I'm not getting too confident about not feeling sick."

Sam pulled himself up so that he was sitting next to her, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, "It's been really awful, hasn't it?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you count continual nausea awful and losing most of the food you've eaten, then yes…" she paused for dramatic effect, "and then according to my book the next joy I'm due to experience is having to pee every five minutes. Good job I'm on desk duty, because Chris would soon be sick of stopping every few minutes so that I can take a bathroom break."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Chris continually having to pull over in the cruiser, when he noticed Andy's glare, he held up his hands, "Sorry, I was just imagining Chris, Mr. Rulebook, having to bend the rules to carry out regular bathroom breaks. I was not…" he reached out tentatively, "making light of your next pregnancy adventure."

Andy's glare did not soften, "Pregnancy adventure!" she stated. "I can't believe that Zoe has done this more than once and even Traci's open for a brother or sister for Leo. And…" Andy fidgeted, "I haven't even gone through labour!"

Sam tried to school his features, but the way Andy was reacting he wanted to laugh, but he knew she was deadly serious and he didn't want to enrage her hormones, which he had noticed had begun to affect her emotions. He had been on the receiving end of one or two emotionally charged discussions with Andy and it had either ended with her in tears and him feeling like a complete unsympathetic idiot or she was furious at him and he'd almost been relegated to the spare room. Tentatively he placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him, "I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't mean to try and trivialise everything, but sometimes I'm just a man."

Her face softened, "True you are a man and you are to blame for this situation, remember that."

He smiled, "I wouldn't dare to think any different," he gently cupped her chin in his fingertips and pulled her so that she was looking at him; he smiled as he leant forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly Andy stretched, glancing at the clock, "Sam we really need to get up if we're going to make it to Oliver and Zoe's on time." Andy giggled as Sam ignored her comment and began to kiss her along her jaw line, "Sam!"<p>

He paused at the exclamation of his name, lifting his head and smiling, "What?"

Andy placed her hands on his chest she spoke slowly enunciating each word with a pat on his chest, "You and me lunch with Oliver and Zoe."

Sam grinned, "Almost forgot about that."

Andy chuckled, "I could tell your mind was elsewhere, not that I wasn't appreciating the attention. But I don't want to be the one explaining to Oliver the reason why we're late."

"You don't think he'd go with truck trouble?"

Andy shook her head, "We used that excuse the last two times, I think it's wearing thin."

"We could always go with the truth," Sam suggested.

Andy's eyebrows rose, "The truth?"

He nodded, "Well a version of it, we could blame it on the pregnancy."

"How?"

Sam leaned forward his eyes darkening, "That your husband finds you truly irresistible now that you're pregnant."

"Are you saying I wasn't irresistible before I was pregnant?" She deadpanned, watching as Sam's face clouded with worry.

Sam realised his mistake and tried to rectify it, "No, I've always found you irresistible, that's what helped to get us into this situation, but now you're just irresistible in a different kind of way…"

Andy decided to put him out of his misery as he tried to squirm for the right words, "You're lucky that my hormones seem to be in check at the moment," she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before continuing, "because I could have been offended and you could have been spending the night in the guestroom." She kissed him again, deepening the kiss, it only ending when the need for oxygen became a problem, she smiled, "I can think of one thing that will help us save some time."

"What's that?" he asked, running his fingers along her collar bone.

"We could share a shower," she replied with a sigh at the sensations his fingers were causing as they gently danced along her collar bone.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, McNally," he replied, pulling back the sheets, standing and holding his hand out for hers. He grinned as she took it and he helped her out of bed, before gently guiding her with his hand on her back towards their bathroom.

* * *

><p>Andy stood on Oliver and Zoe's porch, waiting for Sam to catch her up; he was carrying two large containers with freshly baked cupcakes, their contribution to lunch.<p>

As Sam reached the porch he grouched, "Did you have to make two boxes of cupcakes?"

She patted his arm, "Sam, you know that you and Oliver will manage to devour the contents of one of the boxes, before any of us girls get a look in. Call it protecting Rookie's interests, because I made the cupcakes and Rookie and I deserve to at least try one."

He grinned at her reasoning, "I guess that sounds logical and I'd hate to think of Rookie missing out."

She smiled as she pressed the doorbell, her smile widening at the sound of several small pairs of feet dashing for the door. A few seconds later the door swung open and they were greeted by the smiling faces of Oliver and Zoe's three daughters, "Uncle Sammy, Aunt Andy," they chorused, as they rushed forward, Maddie the eldest at eight, hugging Sam and Lauren and Lucy heading for Andy, neither of them tall enough to reach past her waist.

"Hey, girls, how are you?" Andy asked, stroking Lauren and Lucy's heads with her hands.

Lucy looked up, her brown eyes brimming with tears, "I sad, Aunt Andy," the four year old muttered before putting her thumb in her mouth.

Andy knelt down in front of her, reaching out and gently stroking Lucy's cheek with her fingers, "Why, Sweetheart?"

Lucy removed her thumb from her mouth, her bottom lip wobbling, "Fred is dead," she stated sorrowfully a huge tear rolling down her cheek.

Andy was confused, who was Fred she glanced at Sam hoping he'd help with the situation, he shook his head, guessing that she ought to take it gently and not assume anything she asked, "Whose Fred?"

Lauren came to the rescue, "He was Lucy's goldfish," the six year old stated, "And Daddy gave him a burial at sea."

Andy could sense Sam trying not to chuckle at Lauren's revelation, she shot him a glare and he instantly looked away as he managed to regain control, "I'm sure Daddy gave Fred a good burial, did he say some words?"

Lucy nodded, "Goodbye, then he flushed."

Andy tried to push the picture of the Shaw family standing in the bathroom holding a small ceremony for Lucy's beloved fish out of her mind; otherwise the child in front of her was likely to become even more distraught. She decided that distraction might be a better tactic, "Lucy, why don't you go and get some paper and I'll help you make a picture to remember Fred."

Lucy thought for a moment, "Okay, we have orange paper in the playroom. Orange was Fred's favourite colour."

Andy watched as Lucy turned to go inside, "Lauren, why don't you help Lucy find the paper and I'll be there in a moment." Lauren nodded and took her younger sister's hand, they walked inside.

"Uncle Sammy?" Maddie asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Maddie?" Sam asked; peering around the two boxes he still had balanced in his hands.

"Did you bring cupcakes?" she asked hopefully.

Sam nodded, "Aunt Andy's special chocolate cupcakes.

Maddie grinned, "Can I help you carry them to the kitchen?"

"Only if you promise not to eat any on the way," Sam replied, lowering his hands so that she could take the top box.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I'm not Daddy, Uncle Sammy. Anyway, Mommy told me I had to wait for dessert until after dinner."

"You're definitely not your Daddy, Maddie, now how about we get these cakes inside and find your Mom and Dad?"

Maddie nodded, leading the way.

Sam winked at Andy, "You handled Lucy really well."

Andy chuckled, "You follow Maddie, I'll go and find Lucy and Lauren, I have a picture to help make for Fred."

Sam grinned, "I'll tell Zoe and Oliver where you are. Good luck."

She shook her head, "I hope I won't need it and anyway it's good practice."

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the small chair between Lucy and Lauren, helping them to draw a fish tank full of fish, she was really enjoying herself; the girls chattered animatedly as they coloured, changing topics quicker than Andy could keep up.<p>

When they had finished with the crayons, Andy held up the picture for them to admire, "What do you think?"

Lucy smiled, "I like it. Fred would like it too."

"I'm sure he would. Now where would you like to put it?"

Lucy stood up from her chair and walked around the play room, studying the walls and cupboards, before finally stopping next to the empty fish tank. She turned and looked at Andy, "I think we stick it here," Lucy stated pointing to the fish tank.

Andy nodded, "We can do that. Do we have sticky tape?"

Lauren bounced out of her chair and pulled a reel from a drawer, she handed it to Andy, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Lauren," Andy replied taking the sticky tape. "I'll come over with the picture and help you stick it in place." She tried to stand from the small chair, her sense of gravity and balance had altered now that her baby bump was growing, that in combination with the height of the small chair made it difficult to get up. "Hmm," Andy sighed, still stuck sitting in the tiny chair.

Lucy walked over to her a look of curiosity on her face, "Aunt Andy are you stuck?"

Andy nodded, "I'm not used to sitting on such small chairs."

Lucy thought about the situation before bounding out of the room, "I'll get Uncle Sammy!"

Andy shook her head with embarrassment, at least Dov wasn't here, she thought, he would have taken photographic evidence. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps heading towards the room.

"Andy?" Sam said; his voice etched with concern as he entered the room.

She turned to look at him, a small sheepish smile on her face, "I'm stuck." She noticed the concern melt away from Sam's face, replaced with a smile, which she knew he was trying to control, "Do not laugh!" she threatened.

Sam walked towards her, desperately trying to control his features, he held out his hands, "But you do look cute stuck down there."

"Well I did try to get up, but with bump and low level seating, I'm just not getting anywhere," she huffed, taking his hands, "And my bump isn't that big yet!"

Sam pulled her gently to her feet, pulling her into a gentle hug, "It could have been worse, Dov could have been here."

She laughed into his chest, "I already thought of that."

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Why don't we go and sit on adult sized chairs in the living room, Zoe's desperate to hear baby stories."

Andy nodded as she pulled herself from Sam's arms, "But first I've got to stick Fred's picture up." She took the sticky tape and walked over to the empty fish tank, and stuck the orange picture to the front of the tank. "That will please Lucy," Andy stated as she turned towards Sam.

"That's the important thing and I didn't know you were so creative with colouring crayons," he teased gently.

She winked, "There are still many more hidden talents you haven't discovered yet."

Sam grinned, "Well I look forward to discovering them all."

"Aunt Andy!" Lucy exclaimed as she bounded into the room and ran up to her, stopping to look at the orange picture on the fish tank, "Thank you!" She turned around and hugged Andy's legs, her head resting against Andy's bump, pushing her head at an odd angle. Lucy stepped back and looked at Andy her eyes narrowing, "You have a bump!"

Andy grinned, "Yep. I have a bump."

Lucy's head tilted to one side, "Why?"

Andy glanced at Sam in panic and Sam shrugged his shoulders at a loss how to help, Andy mouthed thank you, "Why don't you ask, Daddy?" Andy suggested, imagining the look on Oliver's face when Lucy asked about Andy's bump.

Lucy nodded, "Okay," and she bounded back out of the room.

"Nicely handled, McNally," Sam teased walking over to her and placing a hand gently on her tummy.

"Well at least one of us had an answer, you weren't much help at all," She replied meeting his eyes.

"I would imagine Oliver is cursing you at the moment, because Lucy won't drop it until he gives her an answer."

Andy giggled, "Well she was going to notice eventually, Rookie's bump is not going to get any smaller, until she arrives."

Sam grinned, "A girl huh?"

Andy shook her head, "I don't know, but I am not going to refer to Rookie as it."

Sam kissed her forehead, before taking her hand and walking to the living room.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked into the living room to find Lucy sitting on Oliver's lap, patiently looking at her father. Oliver's face was contorted into a look of panic, Andy and Sam had to school their features and look away from each other when Lucy asked Oliver, "So how did the baby get into Aunt Andy's tummy?"<p>

Flustered Oliver began; "Well…" he glared at Andy and Sam.

"Lucy," Zoe said from the doorway, "Why don't you help me set the table? You can show Aunt Andy how clever you are at counting."

Lucy jumped off Oliver's lap and ran over to Zoe, "Okay, Mommy," she glanced over her shoulder at Andy, "Come on Aunt Andy, come watch me count!"

Oliver sank back into his chair, relief evident on his face. Andy chuckled as she followed Lucy and Zoe into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Andy leaned against the kitchen counter watching Lucy count the plates on the table, she clapped when Lucy turned towards her and grinned, "See, Aunt Andy, I can count!"<p>

"I can see that, Sweetie; that was very good counting."

Zoe stood next to Andy and glanced over at her daughter, "Now why don't you go and play with Lauren and Maddie until lunch is ready," she suggested.

Lucy nodded and hurried out of the room.

Andy chuckled, "Does she ever stop?"

Zoe shook her head, "Only when her head hits the pillow. She's always been the same, even as a baby, she's been one big bundle of energy."

Andy sighed.

Zoe turned to look at her, "What is it Andy?"

Andy studied her feet, her voice quiet when she replied to Zoe, "What if I'm not good at being a mom? How will I know what to do?"

Zoe smiled, "You will make a great mom. The girls love you and Sam."

Andy met Zoe's eyes a small smile on her face, "We love them too."

"And you won't know what to do all of the time. You could see Oliver's state of panic earlier when Lucy asked how you got pregnant. It's a common feeling. Parenthood is paved with panic and worry, but the best bit is how much you will love your baby and do anything for it. You will also have the opportunity to watch that small helpless baby grow and flourish and develop into their own person."

"On one side I can't wait to meet Rookie, but on the other side I'm terrified of having that responsibility," Andy admitted.

"I won't lie, being a parent is a big responsibility, but it is the best job in the world."

Andy smiled "and you were brave enough to go through everything three times."

Zoe nodded, "When I was pregnant with Maddie, every new thing terrified me. The morning sickness was awful; I could hardly keep anything down. Oliver was worried sick, but we got through it. I also panicked about giving birth, I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt, but everyone is different. But it wasn't so bad that I refused to get pregnant again." Zoe smiled at the memories, "Holding your baby for the first time is the most wonderful experience in the world. You will be fine and you can always ask me for advice."

Andy's smile grew as she took in Zoe's words, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Zoe, Oliver and Sam had insisted that they would clear up after lunch and Andy should take the opportunity to sit in the living room, she had tried to protest, but they had insisted.<p>

She made herself comfortable on the sofa, unaware that Lucy was watching her, the first Andy noticed her was when Lucy climbed over the arm of the sofa and crawled along the cushions so that she was right next to Andy.

Andy glanced down at Lucy, whose big blue eyes met hers, "Hey, Lucy."

Lucy looked at Andy then she fidgeted so she was virtually resting on Andy, "Can I talk to the baby?" she asked seriously.

Andy smiled, "I'm not sure if Rookie can hear you, but you can try."

Lucy nodded and leaned forward, resting the side of her head on Andy's tummy, "Hello, baby, I'm Lucy and I'm four and a half," she started, "I like the colour orange and my fish Fred is dead."

Andy tried not to giggle, "Why don't you sing Rookie a song?" she suggested, stroking Lucy's head.

Lucy nodded thinking for a moment before singing, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder, what you are, up above the world so high, like a…"

"Diamond in the sky," Andy supplied joining in with Lucy. Together they sang several nursery rhymes and songs that Lucy knew.

The cleaning done Sam wandered into the living room, stopping in the doorway, smiling at Andy with Lucy's head resting on her tummy singing together. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and took a photo of them. He smiled, in a few months time Andy would be singing to their baby just as she was singing with Lucy.

Oliver and Zoe joined Sam in the doorway a few minutes later watching the moment between Lucy and Andy.

Andy leaned forward slowly and glanced down at Lucy, her eyes were shut and her breathing was steady, she had fallen asleep. A sound in the doorway drew her attention; she glanced towards it to find three faces smiling warmly at her.

"Didn't know you could sing so well, Andy?" Oliver teased as he walked over to the sofa and gently lifted Lucy from the sofa, Lucy mumbled, "Shh, Luce, it's Daddy," he reassured her as he carried her out of the living room, "I'll put her down for her nap."

Zoe followed Oliver, "I'll check on Maddie and Lauren, they're far too quiet," she stated suspiciously.

Sam walked over to Andy and sat beside her, "That was pretty special, Andy," he said huskily.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Lucy wanted to talk to Rookie and I suggested she sing."

He handed her his cell phone the picture of Andy and Lucy captured forever on its screen, she smiled as she looked at the picture, she turned to him, "Do you really think we can do this?" she asked quietly.

Sam gently placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles, "I am sure we can do this. We will be fine and from watching you with Lucy today, Rookie is going to be very lucky to have you as a mom."

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had flown by and Andy reluctantly admitted that she was tired, so they'd thanked Zoe and Oliver for a great lunch. As they'd left Zoe had reminded Andy that she could call her anytime she needed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do we have any more cupcakes?" Sam asked hopefully as he looked in the kitchen cabinets.<p>

Andy walked over, "No, sorry you and the Shaws ate them all earlier," she winked as Sam frowned.

"Are you sure there aren't any left?" he pleaded closing the distance between them, giving her his best pleading look.

She couldn't resist the pleading look and went to a small cabinet next to the sink, she bent down and pulled out a small container, she rose, turned and handed it to him.

He accepted it quickly and opened it; grinning as he found four cupcakes, "Thank you…" he paused as he saw Andy's face, she looked worried and her hand was resting against her bump. He dropped the container on the counter, forgetting about the cupcakes in an instant, "Andy?"

She met his concerned look and then she smiled, "I think I felt Rookie kick," she stated in awe.

He grinned his dimples on full show as he walked towards her, "Really?"

She nodded, gently taking his hand and laying it on her tummy where she'd felt Rookie move, "I'm not sure you'll feel it, but try."

Sam held his hand in place and waited, after a few moments his grin widened, "Wow!" he stated, meeting Andy's gaze, leaning forward he captured her lips in a gentle kiss filled with all of the love he felt for her and their baby.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this part. I'll hopefully have the next part up this weekend. Sairs<em>


	6. What are nieces for?

_Once again thank you for the reviews, I'm pleased your still enjoying this series. Here's the next part sooner than anticipated. Hopefully I'll get another part up within the next few days._

_Hope you have a good weekend._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>What are Aunts for?<p>

6: What are nieces for?

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the floor and sighed, she really shouldn't have stood on the chair to reach the book from the top of the bookshelf, she berated herself and her need for independence, or should she call it stupidity? She looked at her ankle and winced, it didn't look very good and it was throbbing. She tentatively tried to move her toes, she moaned as shooting pains rushed up and down her leg, "That's not good," she muttered to herself.<p>

She looked around the living room, she wasn't too far from the table where her phone sat and if she could pull herself towards it she could call for help. Bracing herself for the pain, she slowly began to pull herself towards the table, each movement wracking her with pain, her eyes watering as she tried to desperately control herself and her movements.

After what felt like an eternity, which in reality was only a few minutes she finally reached her goal, picking up the phone and dialling 911, she waited for the operator to answer and then she spoke, "I need an ambulance, please."

* * *

><p>Andy unlocked the door and walked in closing it behind her; she walked through to the kitchen and placed the brown paper bag on the counter before dropping her purse on the table. She opened the brown bag and emptied the contents, putting the items away in the fridge. She glanced at her watch, Sam would be home in a couple of hours, he had had to stay behind after shift to finish paperwork, so Andy had taken the truck and collected some groceries on the way home.<p>

Having finished putting the groceries away she thought she would take a nice long bath, to relax her aching muscles, carrying the extra baby weight was taking its toll on her back. Rookie's bump was now the size of a beach ball and she was now relegated to wearing a maternity uniform. If she had thought her normal uniform was bad, her maternity one was ten times worse. She grimaced as she thought of the first time she'd worn it four weeks earlier…

_She looked at herself in the mirror, turning from one side to the other; desperate to find something positive about the shirt and trousers she had been given for her maternity uniform._

"_What are you doing, Andy?" Sam had asked from behind her._

_She turned to him and glared, "I look like I've swallowed a beach ball! I thought the maternity uniform would be reasonable," she shook her arms out to her side, "But this is awful!" She pulled at the material to emphasise her dissatisfaction at the clothes she was forced to wear._

_Noticing that she was on the verge of tears, Sam decided to tread very carefully, he walked over to her, "Andy, Sweetheart," he reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips, "You do not look like you have swallowed a beach ball. You…" he paused leaning his head closer to hers, so that his forehead was touching hers, looking deeply into her eyes, "are beautiful. You know how much I love your bump," he winked, relieved when a small smile crossed her lips._

"_But…" she tried._

_He silenced her with a chaste kiss before pulling his lips back so that he could look in her eyes, "Andy the uniform might not be the height of fashion, but it is a means to an end, your other uniform didn't quite fit any more."_

_Andy inhaled deeply, her voice harsh and laced with anger when she spoke, "So you are telling me I'm fat!" she pulled away from him, glaring._

_Sam silently cursed, this conversation was not going to be as easy as he thought it would, "Andy I am not saying you're fat, you are pregnant, which means that a certain part of your anatomy has to grow in order for our baby to be healthy. You are beautiful, you are sexy and you would be even if you were wearing an old potato sack!"_

_Her face softened slightly the anger dissipating, "Are you trying to dig yourself out of the hole you dug?"_

_Sam nodded, "But I didn't mean to dig myself into the crater I managed to," he stepped closer. "You need to wear the uniform so Rookie can grow," his hands caressing her stomach as he dared to lean his head towards hers._

_Her bottom lip trembled slightly, "I know, but I just hate all of the changes. You know I'm not good with change," she admitted._

_He nodded, "But you haven't run," he pointed out, smiling as he felt Rookie move beneath his fingers._

"_No," she conceded, "But it doesn't mean I don't feel like it sometimes."_

"_It's normal, Andy, you're scared," he leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek, "I'm scared too, but we're going to be fine, all three of us," he grinned as Rookie kicked, "Rookie agrees too."_

_She smiled though her eyes were still watery, "But you have to agree the uniform sucks."_

_He nodded, "But you'll be free of it in three months, when you're on maternity leave."_

"_Three months!"_

"_Just twelve weeks," he clarified, "Then soon after that we'll have Rookie in our arms." He was hoping for a smile, but he didn't get one, "What?" he asked as he recognised her mind was whirring._

"_It can't be twelve weeks!" her voice rose with panic, "We aren't ready yet! We haven't got the nursery ready! We haven't started birthing classes!"_

"_Breathe, Andy," he stated calmly, raising his hand and brushing her cheek, "We have at least twelve weeks to prepare. That's plenty of time."_

"_What if the baby comes early?"_

"_We will be ready," he reassured her._

_She nodded reluctantly, "Okay."_

She smiled as she recalled that day, at least she'd gotten over the uniform issue, although it was still horrendous, it was, she reluctantly admitted relatively comfortable now that Rookie seemed to be growing every day.

The bath full, she slipped into the warm water, sighing as her aching muscles relaxed, she began to sing to Rookie as she soaked in the tub.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly she pulled herself out of the bath and grabbed her towel pulling it around her, shivering slightly, as she shivered, Rookie kicked, "I know, Rookie, Mommy's a little chilly, but we'll soon be warm," she promised.<p>

A few minutes later she was dry and dressed in a pair of Sam's jogging trousers and sweatshirt, which fitted snugly around Rookie's bump. Just as she was about to head downstairs to begin making dinner, the phone started to ring; she walked over to the receiver and took it from the cradle, "Hello?"

"Is that Mrs. Swarek?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Swarek," Andy replied.

"My name is Sandra Smith, I'm a nurse at Markham hospital and you are listed as one of the next of kin of Mrs. Emily McNally, is that correct?"

Andy sank onto the bed, her stomach plunging, she managed just to hold everything together, even though her mind was expecting the worst, "Is Emily okay?"

The nurse seemed to realise that Andy was concerned, "She's going to be fine," she reassured, "She was brought into the E.R. earlier with a broken ankle. She's going into surgery shortly to have her ankle set, she asked that we call you to let you know what has happened and that she's fine."

Andy was cross, "She is certainly not fine and she's broken her ankle!"

The nurse chuckled, "Her words, not mine. She's rather stubborn and independent. She didn't want you to worry. It took a lot for me to actually persuade her to let me call you."

Andy calmed down, "I'm sorry. She is rather stubborn and independent, like all good McNally women. How long is she going to be in surgery?"

"She's going down to surgery within the hour and she should be no longer than an hour, she's going to be groggy for a while, but she will probably enjoy seeing a familiar face when she comes round."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. She's going to need somewhere to stay too, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she's going to find it quite difficult for a while with her leg in plaster and crutches, she's going to need some looking after."

"Thank you for calling, Nurse Smith, my husband and I will be on our way shortly. Could you please give Emily a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell her not to worry and let her know we're on our way."

"I will, Mrs. Swarek. We'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Thanks for calling, bye," And pressed the end call button before dialling Sam's cell phone number. His phone only had the chance to ring twice before he spoke.

"Andy, what's wrong? Are you and Rookie okay?" his voice full of concern.

She smiled, "We're both fine, but Aunt Em isn't."

"What's wrong?" he asked concern still evident in his voice.

"She's broken her ankle and about to have surgery. The hospital just phoned, I'm going to pack us a few things and I'll pick you up from the station. Are you nearly done?"

"I will be by the time you're here and I'll clear it with Frank that we need to take at least tomorrow as a personal day due to Em's accident. Have you let Tommy know?"

"He's next on my call list. I'll see you soon."

"Drive carefully," he requested.

"Always."

"Bye."

"Bye," she replied before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Three quarters of an hour later she was parking in the lot outside the precinct, Sam was waiting near the door, having changed into his street clothes. He hurried over to the truck, opening the driver's door and helping Andy out of the truck, his hand grazing over Rookie as she kissed him quickly on his lips. He escorted her around to the passenger side, opening the door and helping her into the seat.<p>

"Such a gentleman," she said, winking.

"Just trying to keep on the good side of my beautiful, pregnant wife," he replied smiling.

"I'm glad to see you're learning, Sam," she replied rubbing her hand on his cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her, "Are you okay?"

"We're both fine, it's Em I'm worried about," she reassured him.

"Me too, I wonder how she broke her ankle," he wondered.

"I don't know, but I plan on asking her."

He chuckled, "I had no doubt that you wouldn't use your fine interrogation techniques in eliciting Em's confession!"

She batted his arm with her hand, "You'd better get around to the driver's side, because we're wasting valuable travelling time, and I need to plan my interview tactics," she teased.

"Poor Em, she doesn't know what to expect does she?"

"I'm pretty sure she has a good idea, 'cause she suggested that we shouldn't come and see her."

Sam shook his head, "Now that was just plain silly. She must have known we'd be on our way as soon as we found out."

"Which was why she didn't want the hospital to call. I will be talking to her about that decision."

"I have no doubt," he replied placing a quick kiss on her forehead, "Now how about we get this show on the road."

She nodded as he stepped back, closing her door and walking around to the driver's side. Once he was settled he started the engine, "Where to, Andy?"

"Markham hospital," she replied.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Andy asked as they drove towards Markham.<p>

"Yes," he replied glancing over at her, noticing the look of deep thought on her face.

"Aunt Em's not going to be able to get around easily if she's going to be in plaster and on crutches…"

"Yes, she can stay, Andy. It's the least we can do for her. We can turn the study into a bedroom for now so that she can access everything on the ground floor."

Andy smiled, "That's great, Sam. But I bet Aunt Em will take some persuading."

"She might," Sam agreed, "But she won't stand a chance with you standing there in front of her, especially if you give her your best pout. It always works with me."

"I know," she smiled, reaching over and grasping his arm gently, just needing to touch him.

"I was thinking about the basement," he stated changing topics.

"The basement?" Andy asked as her eyebrows rose.

"Well, we could turn it into a little self contained apartment," he suggested.

She turned slightly in her seat so that she could look at him, "Why would we want an apartment in the basement?"

"Well…" he started, shooting her a quick glance, laced with a dimpled grin, "I was thinking perhaps we could persuade Aunt Em to move into the basement and then she could be on hand to help with Rookie."

Andy smiled, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"I love Em and she'll be great with the baby and don't you dare tell her this," he warned, "but she isn't getting any younger and I think she'd like the company."

Andy chuckled, "I don't have any intention of pointing out to her that she's getting older, I value my life too much!" she winked, "All we can do is ask and we can work on her whilst she's staying with us."

"Well it was a little idea I had been thinking about and now seemed the perfect opportunity to raise it."

"Sometimes, Sam you really surprise me."

He grinned, "I like to keep you on your toes, McNally."

She shook her head, "You do, Sam." She frowned as she began to think.

"What's worrying you now?"

"Well I've got two more months before my maternity leave starts; that makes it about ten weeks until Rookie arrives. We haven't decorated the nursery, yes I know we have furniture, but we haven't decorated and now you want to convert the basement! Is there time?"

"Andy, love, don't panic, we have friends, we have your Dad, everything will be ready, trust me."

"I do trust you, I just worry."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "I know you do, Sweetheart. But try not to, you don't want to get anymore worry lines!" he winked.

She poked out her tongue, "At least I haven't got any grey hairs!"

He shook his head laughing, "I didn't have any before I met you! But I wouldn't change them for the world, because they remind me of you."

"And there I was thinking you hadn't a romantic bone in your body, I'm sure that line should go down in history as one of the worst backhanded compliments ever. It's a good job my hormones seem to have levelled out; otherwise you might have needed a hospital bed too."

He chuckled then nodded towards a road sign, "Here's Markham, the hospital isn't too far from here."

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked up to the information desk and explained to the nurse who they were and who they were looking for.<p>

The nurse smiled and directed them to the ward where Emily had been placed after her surgery.

They rode in the elevator to the second floor, stopping at the nurses' desk, they waited for the nurse to look up from her paperwork, "Hi," Andy started, "We're here to see Emily McNally, I'm her niece Andy Swarek and this is my husband, Sam."

The nurse smiled, "I spoke to you on the phone earlier."

Andy returned her smile, "How is Em?"

"Frustrated, is the best word to describe how she is at the moment."

"Frustrated?"

"Yes with having her leg in plaster and the fact that I called you, every time I go near her she glares!" Sandra smiled.

Andy chuckled and shook her head, "She can be quite feisty when she puts her mind to it."

Sandra nodded, "I can see that. You can both go and visit her, we're keeping her in over night and then we'll be releasing her tomorrow. Will you be looking after her?"

Andy nodded, "We're going to take her home with us, I'm sure that will go down well."

Sandra's smiled widened as she stood and began to lead them to Em's room, "Well she has a choice, go home with you or stay here, with me!" Sandra winked, "And at the moment, I'm not her favourite person."

Sam laughed, "Em's certainly making her presence felt."

"She sure is," Sandra replied, "But that's a good thing, because it means she's going to fight and overcome this little setback. She's determined to be running around her house within the week."

"Well I think it will be a little longer than that. Don't worry we'll keep her in line," Andy replied.

"I don't doubt it, she talks very highly of the both of you and she's thrilled about the baby," Sandra explained, "When she was feeling sociable, she talked non stop about you and the baby and how excited she is about being a Great, Great Aunt. I did try to tell her she didn't look old enough to be a Great, Great Aunt but she wasn't in the mood for compliments."

"Oh, Em!" Andy sighed as the stopped outside a door.

"I'll go in and see if she's ready for visitors, just wait here for a second," Sandra advised, before opening the door and walking in. "Emily, are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake, how do you expect me to sleep with all of the noise?" Emily huffed.

"What noise?" Sandra asked, checking her chart and IV line.

"The beeps, footsteps and moaning!" Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry that's usual in a hospital," Sandra explained, taking Emily's wrist and checking her pulse. "By the way, your niece is here with her husband and they're waiting outside to see you. Would you like to see them?"

"You called them?" Emily replied, her tone harsh, "I thought I said I didn't want them contacted unless you really had to."

Sandra smiled, "We really had to, Emily. You need someone to care for you now you're in plaster, you can't look after yourself."

"Well Andy can't look after me; she's nearly seven months pregnant! I am not going to be a burden on anyone!"

Andy and Sam heard the conversation from outside the room and decided to go in and try and put Emily in a better mood, "Hey, Em, what have you been up to?" Andy asked as she walked into the room, Sam behind her.

Emily looked at Andy and couldn't help but smile as she took in her niece, her nice neat baby bump covered by a pretty floral top, "Andy, you look really well," Em stated happily. She then glared at Sandra, "They shouldn't have called you and made you drive all the way here."

Andy walked over to Em's bed and took her hand, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You're hurt and you need us. You are always there when I need you; you were my rock when Sam was hurt. I want to be here for you."

"I know, Sweetheart. I just didn't want you to worry, not now, you and the baby are far too important to me."

"Just like you're important to Sam and me, we want our baby to have the chance to get to know and love you, but that's not going to happen if you're being silly, is it?"

Emily looked slightly embarrassed, "I guess I have been a little uncooperative," she admitted.

Andy grinned as Sandra tried to stifle a chuckle, "Uncooperative, is a good word choice," Sandra said, "Would you like anything, Emily?"

Emily smiled, "I think I have everything, thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Sandra replied, before looking over at Sam and Andy, "You've got an hour before visiting hours are over, then Emily should be ready to be discharged around ten o'clock in the morning."

"Thank you, for everything," Andy stated simply as Sandra walked out of the room.

Sandra glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

When Sandra had closed the door, Andy perched on the edge of Em's bed, "How did you manage this?" she asked pointed to Emily's plastered right ankle.

Emily lowered her eyes, studying the pattern of the sewing on the edge of the hospital sheets, "Well…" she began to fiddle with the stitching, picking at it with her fingers.

"Well, what?" Andy asked her tone firm.

"I was… er… reaching for a book I needed and I fell," Emily rushed out.

"Fell from what?" Andy asked reading between the facts of Emily's statement.

Emily looked up sheepishly, "A chair."

"A chair?" Andy asked incredulously, standing up and pacing, "You could have killed yourself!" she berated.

Emily nodded, "That's what I thought when I was sitting on the living room floor with a broken ankle, I was counting my lucky stars that all I'd done was hurt my ankle and not done something more serious. I would hate to miss out on meeting the baby."

"We'd hate for it too," Sam added, as he placed his hands on Andy's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Andy you need to calm down, it's not good for Rookie," he reassured her.

Andy inhaled deeply for a few seconds and repeated the motion, she turned to look at Sam and then at Em, "I'm sorry I got cross, but…"

"I know," Em interjected, "I'm a silly old woman who didn't think things through!"

Andy chuckled, "I wouldn't have said that, but it works for me."

Emily looked at Andy then smiled, "How are you and the baby?"

Andy smiled, rubbing her hands over her stomach, "We're both fine, Rookie moves around a lot more now and has a nasty habit of kicking my liver when I'm trying to sleep."

"Well you do look well," Emily added, patting on the edge of her bed. "How are you Sam? I hope you're not putting your foot in it too often," she winked at him.

Sam grinned, "I'm getting better at thinking through what I'm going to say before I do," he conceded.

Andy nodded, "He's had to dig himself out of a few situations, I've had some lovely bunches of flowers, back rubs and a candlelit dinner so far."

Emily grinned, "Good boy."

Sam chuckled, "Anything for my girl."

Andy reached out for Em's hand, "Feel this," she said placing Em's hand on her stomach where Rookie was kicking.

Em grinned as she felt the sensation of Rookie's little foot pushing against the gentle pressure of Em's hand, "She certainly moves a lot,"

Sam shook his head, "That's both you and Andy saying Rookie's a girl."

Andy winked, "Maybe it's woman's intuition."

Emily laughed, "I guess you don't know then?"

Andy smiled, "No thought we'd wait and be surprised, as long as Rookie's healthy we don't mind, but Sam obviously would prefer a son over a daughter," she teased.

Sam held his hands up, "I don't mind either way, a son I get to play sports with, a girl I get to have tea parties with."

Andy chuckled at the image of him having a tea party.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just thinking about you having imaginary tea, that's really sweet," she turned to look at him, "I know you'll love our baby whatever it is, just as I will and it will be one heck of an adventure."

Sam nodded, "That it will."

"Em, when you get out tomorrow, we'd like you to come and stay with us," Andy said, holding Em's hand again.

"I don't want to be a burden," Emily stated.

"You're not a burden," Andy reassured her, "And you can help us get ready for Rookie, he/she will need some lovely knitted cardigans for the winter."

Emily laughed, "Knitted cardigans, have you seen my knitting?"

"It's better than mine!" Andy exclaimed "And with your leg it gives you time to practise."

"Maybe, but are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Of course we do, Em," Sam stated, "We wouldn't ask if we didn't want you to stay."

"Well then, I guess if you both insist, I guess you've got a house guest for the next few weeks," Emily said before yawning.

"You're tired, Em, you need to get your rest, Andy and I will be back in the morning to take you home," Sam said.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Emily asked.

"We thought we'd stay in a motel in town," Andy replied.

Emily shook her head, "No, you stay at my house and then you can pack me some things to bring to your house for my stay." She pointed to her bedside cabinet, "My belongings are in there; so are my house keys."

Andy got up and walked over to the cabinet pulling out Emily's purse, handing it to Emily. After a couple of minutes Emily handed her a set of keys.

"Now you two go and get some rest and leave me to get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Emily said, "And if that nurse is still out there, could you ask her if I could have a drink of water before I go to sleep."

"Of course," Andy replied, leaning over and placing a kiss on Emily's forehead, "Sleep tight, Em."

"You too, Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Andy unlocked the door and opened it waiting for Sam to come inside with their bags, "I didn't think we'd be here under these circumstances," Andy said before closing the door.<p>

"No didn't have it in my plans either," Sam stated dropping their bag on the floor.

Andy stretched and yawned, "I'm going up to make the guest bed up and then Rookie and I will be going to bed."

"I'll just check out the house and then I'll be up."

"Okay," she replied, before turning and heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Andy stretched as she lay on her side, "Mmm."<p>

"Are you okay?" Sam asked sleepily from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm fine, just stretching before having to make a bathroom stop. Regular trips to the bathroom have become a feature of my day and night schedule."

"It won't be long, though before it will be a distant memory and we'll be up every few hours to feed and change the baby," he replied, stretching too.

She grinned, "Another cheery thought."

He chuckled, "Parenthood is one long adventure."

"It sure is, but some of us only get to endure half of the fun. I don't see you dashing for the bathroom every fifteen minutes."

He leaned up on one elbow, so that he could drop a kiss on her cheek, "No, but I will do more than my share when Rookie gets here. I can change diapers and burp Rookie and even feed him, maybe."

She smiled, "You can have dibs on the midnight and early morning feeds for the first couple of weeks if you like."

"Consider it done," he began to kiss her along her jaw.

"You're going to have to stop that, because my need for the bathroom has not changed," she said gently removing herself from his touch and slowly pulling herself up to get out of bed.

He watched her walk, rather sway to the bathroom admiring the view, he grinned when she paused briefly to look over her shoulder, "Like what you see?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Andy," he replied.

* * *

><p>Andy had packed some clothes and personal belongings for Em, whilst Sam had emptied the fridge and made sure that all of her appliances were turned off. They were ready to go by nine; they locked the door behind them and hurried to the truck.<p>

They arrived at the hospital and headed straight to Emily's room, Andy smiled when she saw Emily dressed and perched on the edge of her bed. Her crutches balanced beside her.

"Hey, Em!" Andy greeted as she entered the room, "You ready to leave?"

Emily smiled, "I can't wait to get out of here. The Doctor's signed my discharge papers and I am free to go."

"Well then, let's get moving," Sam said as he held up the crutches for Emily to use.

Tentatively Emily took hold of the crutches and used them to stand up; she wobbled for a few seconds, Sam instantly reaching out to steady her, "Okay?"

Emily nodded, "Guess it will take this old bird a few moments to master this."

"Less of the old bird," Sam chided staying close as she headed slowly to the door.

* * *

><p>Eventually they had Emily settled in the car, "Okay then, next stop home," Sam said as he started the engine.<p>

"That sounds good to me," Emily said from the back of the truck.

They sat in comfortable silence for quite a while, before Andy decided to broach the subject of Em coming to stay permanently with them. "Em?" Andy asked as she nervously picked at her top.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Emily replied.

"Sam and I were wondering…"

"Wondering about what?"

"Well, I think when the baby arrives I might need some help and I was wondering if you'd like to stay and be around for the baby. It would be great to have someone who is family and will help when I return to work. Then Rookie wouldn't have to go into day care all of the time."

There was a long silence before Emily replied, "But that would mean having to move away from Stouffville."

"You wouldn't have to move in permanently if you don't want to, but I would love you around for as long as you would like to stay. But I don't want to force you, we just wanted you to know that we want you to be a part of Rookie's life and it would be easier if you were closer," Andy stated quickly, hardly pausing for breath.

Emily chuckled, "It really does mean a lot to you, doesn't it? You hardly gave yourself time to breathe."

Sam laughed from the driver's seat, "We're both serious. We thought about converting the basement into an apartment for you. You could come and go as you please; you'd be close to Tommy, us and Rookie. And you'd have someone around to reach books of tall shelves!"

Emily laughed, "Well, let's see how we get on with me and my injury, but if you can put up with this old bird, I wouldn't mind being around for Rookie and both of you. I would get to be a hands on Great, Great Aunt…" she paused, "I don't like to admit it, but I have been a little lonely at home. My friend Anna passed and really most of my friends are either going to live with relatives or have moved away and as you can tell there's plenty of life left in me yet or I don't want to waste it. So maybe a move to the city would give me a new lease of life."

Andy turned in her seat so she could meet Em's eyes, "Oh Em, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't want to cramp your style. You and Sam have every right to live your life without the interference of an old lady."

"You have never interfered!" Andy exclaimed, before her mind caught up with her mouth, "Well except for helping me and Sam to finally get together and I wouldn't really call that interfering. And when you've stayed before you've had the good sense not to interfere, but support and help. That's what I know you will do, support and help me, because I think I'm going to have many moments of panic when Rookie arrives and poor Sam is probably going to need lots of moral support!"

He chuckled again, "Moral support would be good!"

"Well it sounds to me like we've got a plan and you could be stuck with me for a while, if that's what you want. And if I like living in the city, I could always look for a permanent apartment not too far from you if I sold my house."

"We don't have to rush anything, Em," Andy stated, "We just want you to be here with us if that's what you want."

"You've made my day, Sweetheart and you too, Sam," Emily admitted, dabbing at her eye with her handkerchief.

"You've made ours too," Andy replied happily.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed. Sairs<em>


	7. Endings and beginnings

_I appear to be on a bit of a roll with this story and actually have had the time to write! :) You'll probably be getting fed up with the updates! ;) I can't guarantee there'll be one tomorrow, but there might be Tuesday! :)_

_I hope you've had a good weekend and as always feedback is really appreciated._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>What are Aunts for?<em>

_7: Endings and beginnings_

* * *

><p>"Morning, Em," Andy said as she waddled into the kitchen, Emily was standing next to the sink with her walking stick.<p>

"Hey, Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she asked turning to look at her.

"I'll be better when today is over," Andy replied quietly.

Emily hobbled over to her niece, "I know, Sweetheart, but then after today, you've only got a couple of weeks until the baby arrives."

Andy shook her head, "Don't remind me. At least up until today I had work to distract me from the thought of impending motherhood."

"You've got me to take your mind off things," Em grinned, patting her niece on the shoulder.

Andy smiled, "Yep, but don't go pulling any more injury stunts, I don't think I could cope with the possibility of labour and an Aunt with an injury."

Emily shook her head, "I have no intention of needing any further hospital attention. In a few days I should be rid of the stick and raring for action. Anyway I've got to unpack my things, into the basement. Sam's done a really nice job," she complimented.

"Did I hear something nice about me?" Sam teased as he walked into the kitchen, stopping at Andy to kiss her and rub his hand over her now very extended stomach.

"Ears tuned in to compliments, I notice," Andy said sweetly, rubbing her hand over his cheek.

"Of course, lately compliments have been very thin," he winked at her.

"Well if you do choose to say the wrong thing," she glared at him, "regularly, what do you expect?"

He kissed her forehead, "But you still love me, right?"

Her face softened, "Depends on the day and the mood," she winked. "Anyway it's Em who's singing your praises, something about a nice job on the basement."

He turned to Em, "Thanks and it'll be even better when you've made it your own."

"Which is what I plan on doing today, whilst I've got some time to myself. As of tomorrow my priorities will have changed," Emily replied, grinning at Andy.

Andy shook her head, "Operation Andy, no doubt?"

Both Emily and Sam nodded, "If I can't keep an eye on you at work anymore," Sam explained, "Then Emily is going to be my eyes and ears here."

"I will not break!" Andy exclaimed.

"No you will not break, but you could go into early labour and I do not want you on your own," Sam explained as he brushed his hand up and down Andy's arm.

"I'm sure the doctor will be able to reassure us on Wednesday that Rookie is not about to turn up before Christmas. Her due date is the 27th and I am sure she will be stubborn enough to hold on until at least then!"

"Back with the she, McNally, are you sure you didn't see something on the last scan?" Sam asked.

She shook her head, "Gut feeling, Sam. You're forever telling me to go with my gut and my gut says girl."

Sam shook his head, "Well my gut says boy!" he winked.

Emily shook her head, "Well in two week's time we'll find out who's right and who's wrong. I am pleased I knitted a white cardigan; then I won't have got it wrong."

"Good job you painted the nursery lemon," Andy stated looking at Sam, "Works both ways and when Rookie's older we can decorate one of the spare rooms to her taste," she smiled at him.

"Yes the small front bedroom would look good in blue, with a racing car border," he replied matching her stare.

"I was thinking pink with princesses," Andy replied.

"Children, children," Emily said good naturedly, "You are both running before you can walk. We do not know what Rookie is and until he or she chooses to make an appearance we're limited to guessing. And he or she will not need the front bedroom for at least two years, that is unless you have plans for using the nursery again sooner than that," she grinned at them when they both turned their heads to look at her.

"I have no intention of repeating this for at least two years," Andy replied glaring at Sam, "Might even be never if it hurts too much!"

Sam chuckled, "Well that answers that question then," he grabbed Andy's hand, pulling her into a hug, "Unless," his voice lowered, "Mother Nature has other ideas!"

"Sam!" Andy hit Sam's arm with her hand, "We are standing in the kitchen in front of Aunt Em!"

Sam grinned, "And I'm sure Em's not offended at all."

Emily shook her head, "No dears not offended in the slightest, amused definitely. I think I'll go and make a start in the basement. You can continue this conversation however you like, but do remember you both have to be at work in an hour and traffic at this time of the morning only gives you half an hour to resolve the tension!" she winked before heading towards the door to the basement.

Andy buried her head in Sam's chest, "Did she just make a comment about resolving tension," she mumbled.

Sam laughed, "Well she has a point, we do have at least twenty five minutes," he replied, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Sam!" She pulled her head back to meet his eyes, in an instant his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply, a kiss that was so full of passion that caused Andy to forget they were in the middle of the kitchen.

When they finally broke apart, Andy was hardly able to string a coherent thought together, "Wow!" she muttered.

Sam nodded, "Well, shame we haven't got time to investigate this further," his voice husky, "Rain check for later."

"We'll see," Andy replied, rubbing her fingertips over his lips.

He kissed her fingertips before gently moving her hand, "Are you okay about today?"

She met his eyes, "After today I'm not Andy McNally the police officer, I'm Andy Swarek, mom in waiting. A whole new job, you know how much I sucked at being new to the police force, goodness knows how I'm going to mess up this mom business. I have two weeks without purpose, two weeks to worry, two weeks to panic!"

He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers, "You do not have to panic and you are not going to mess up being a mom. You turned out to be a great police officer," he reassured her.

She smiled tentatively, "But that had something to do with a very patient training officer, who taught me how to be a good cop, who put up with my insecurities and supported me."

"And remember, you are not alone in this either, I am with you every step of the way. Maybe it'll be my turn to mess up?" he tried to lighten the mood, "I haven't a clue how to be a good dad, my dad certainly didn't give me a good role model to follow. He did teach me how not to do it. Together we will work it out, we won't always get it right and I'm sure when Rookie is a teenager he or she will make it blatantly obvious they're not happy with us, but as long as we stick together we," he kissed her nose, "will," he kissed it again, "be fine."

"Promise?" she asked quietly before tilting her head upwards.

"Promise," he replied, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now how about we grab some breakfast and head to the barn, I have a feeling you're going to have a busy day."

Andy nodded, "Saying goodbye to everyone."

"Not goodbye, just so long and anyway no one is going to resist coming over when Rookie arrives, 'cause whether it's a boy or girl, with our genes Andy it is going to be perfect."

"You're not going to be one of those boastful daddies then?"

Sam pretended to be offended, "Me no! Now breakfast, Andy, otherwise you're not going to have any energy for tonight's rain check."

She winked at him, "Promises, promises!"

* * *

><p>Andy lowered herself onto her chair at the front of the room, Sam took his regular seat at the back, my last role call she thought sadly, Traci sitting next to her pulled her out of her thoughts, "You okay?" Traci asked.<p>

Andy nodded, "Last day jitters."

Traci grinned, "At least you're putting desk duty behind you, no more pieces of paper, reports or making coffee!"

Andy smiled, "Well there is that to it."

"And two weeks to do all of the Christmas preparations that we have to usually fit in around our schedules."

"Okay, looking more on the bright side."

"And of course, there is the baby shower to look forward to on Saturday."

Andy rolled her eyes, "We don't have to do that, you know!"

Traci looked at her pointedly, "You are not going to let Gail, Noelle, Vicky, Em and I miss out on giving you and Rookie gifts and playing silly sentimental games are you?"

"When you put it that way," Andy smiled, "And it will fill an afternoon, because by Saturday I might be well and truly going stir crazy."

"Make the most of the next two weeks, because when hurricane Rookie arrives, you won't know what will have hit you. It will make pregnancy look like a breeze," Traci regretted her words when she noted the look of fear etched on Andy's face. "I didn't mean it quite like it sounded, honest," Traci glanced at Sam, sending him a pleading look. She noticed him stand and walk quickly over to them.

"Andy?" he asked, noting the look of fear on her face, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "Hurricane Rookie!" she whispered, a stray tear escaping from her eye.

He rubbed it away, glaring at Traci, who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed sorry at him, "Hurricane Rookie?"

"That's what it's going to be like, Sam, a hurricane, everything turned upside down, not knowing which way is up, crying, pooping and more crying."

Sam smiled, "Who from, me or the baby?" he tried to lighten the mood.

He was relieved when a small smile crossed her lips, "Sam!"

He didn't care about where they were or what people thought, his wife was distressed, he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Trust me, it will be fine, won't it Traci?" he asked pointedly.

Traci smiled nervously, "It will Andy, promise. Look at Leo he's grown into a lovely boy, he survived me being his mom and I wasn't even in a steady relationship and I was at high school!"

"Darn hormones," Andy tried to explain everything away, "They go away don't they after the baby?" she looked at Traci.

Traci nodded emphatically, "Yep, pregnancy hormones disappear, promise."

The discussion was halted by Frank's arrival, he noticed Sam at the front of the room rather than in his usual seat at the back, "Good morning, officers. It's that time of year when the holiday spirit goes right out of the window and is replaced with the season of bad will to one and all!"

Sam sat next to Andy for the remainder of Frank's briefing, he tried his best to follow what Frank was saying, but he couldn't help but worry about Andy, in fact it was like second nature now, worrying about Andy and the baby flowed through his blood, just like oxygen. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and yet at the same time how scared he was that he could blow it and he'd lose everything. In the three years he'd know Andy she had changed everything he thought he knew about himself, about what he wanted out of life and he didn't want the adventure to ever end. Frank's voice cut through his thoughts.

"For one of us it is their last briefing for a while, Officer McNally has decided to fly our nest and set up her own by welcoming her very own Rookie. I know everyone on the shift wishes her and Sam the best for their impending arrival and I know there will be celebratory drinks after shift in the Penny, right, Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"Make the most of Officer McNally today, because tomorrow, there will be no one to keep on top of the paperwork," he winked at Andy, "I'm sure Andy will be glad to see the back of all those extra reports she's been filing for the past six months, she has done a sterling job, the filing cabinets have never been so well organised and up to date. Although the streets of Toronto have missed her unique policing style."

Andy couldn't help but blush, she reached over for Sam's hand, grasping it in hers and gripping it tightly.

"Now everyone remember to serve and protect and save the Christmas shoppers from causing misdemeanours!" Frank closed his briefing, collecting his papers before walking over to Andy. "Good luck, Andy, we will miss you. You will be bringing the baby in for a visit?"

Andy smiled, "Of course, someone's got to keep an eye on Sam!"

Frank chuckled, "Enjoy your last day and Sam," Frank turned to look at Sam, "You are on patrol today, which means I don't want to see you in the building every five minutes, is that clear?"

Sam nodded.

"You may call in at lunch time," Frank added with a grin, "Wouldn't want McNally and the baby to starve."

Sam returned Frank's smile, "No, Sir!"

With that Frank walked out of the room.

Sam turned his attention back to Andy, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Going to enjoy my last day with reports. Just think no more report writing for six months! What will you do without me?"

"Haven't a clue, Andy," he said quietly.

"Going to miss me?"

Sam met her eyes, "Things are not going to be the same without you."

She smiled, "Ah, Sammy," she cupped his cheek with her hand, "I'm going to miss you too." She tilted her head to one side, "What are you going to bring me for lunch?"

Sam shook his head, "Recently, Andy, it's all about the food."

She grinned, "Well I am growing a baby and that's hungry work and if I remember right, I didn't have time for a big breakfast this morning!"

He winked at her, "At least you had time for something to eat, if I'd had my way there wouldn't have been any time for food."

She nodded, "I know."

"Your favourite deli?" he asked.

"Sounds great, now go on patrol before Frank finds out you're late," she kissed his cheek. "And stay safe," she added.

He stood, "Always," he held out his hand, which she eagerly took and he gently pulled her to her feet. "Have a good morning, Andy," he added before walking out of the briefing room.

* * *

><p>At twelve noon on the dot Sam strode into the barn with two brown paper bags, he glanced around the bullpen looking for Andy, he smiled when he saw her enter the room with an arm full of folders, he hurried over to her, dropping their lunch bags on a table so he could relieve her of the folders. "Let me have those," he said.<p>

Andy grinned, "My Knight in police uniform, no less," she teased, "How was your morning?"

Sam grimaced, "The holiday spirit is certainly not in Toronto this morning and I've been in the middle of six disputes so far. Did you know that there is a shortage of the must have toy this season?"

She shook her head.

"Well there is! I've had mothers fighting in stores over the last toy! I thought it was the season for love and giving, not fighting and arguing."

She laughed, "Another joy for us to look forward to."

His eyebrows rose questioningly, "Huh?"

She stepped towards him, "Don't deny it, but when Rookie looks up to you with her big brown eyes and a little pout on her lips because she wants Santa to deliver the latest craze toy, you're not going to deny her. You'll be with every other parent trying desperately to get hold of one, so that on Christmas morning you can watch the joy light up her face when she has what she's asked for."

He nodded, "When you put it like that, I guess I can understand the situation. But, I will not be brought down to fighting over a toy in a store, is that clear?" he rubbed Andy's stomach talking to Rookie, rather than Andy.

"I'm sure she's listening to every word," She patted his hand, "Now what did you bring us for lunch?"

Sam placed he files on the desk and walked over and picked up heir lunch bags, "Your favourite," he replied handing Andy her bag. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Right here will be fine," she replied, pulling out her chair and slowly lowering herself into it, "I just don't want to move for a little while."

Sam looked down at her feet, "Your feet are hurting," it was a statement rather than a question.

She nodded, "No more than any other day, guess it's all of the extra baby weight."

Sam pulled over his chair and sat in it. He patted his lap and placed Andy's feet in his lap, "You eat your lunch and I'll massage your feet," he grinned.

"Now this is a lunch offer to remember," she replied a huge grin crossing her lips when he undid her shoes and started to rub her feet, "That feels so good, Sam," she complimented. "Are you going to be calling home for lunch every day to treat me like this?" she asked hopefully.

He winked, "Might be able to a few times, if Frank's not watching me too carefully."

"Well we don't want you getting into trouble, so maybe foot rubs will have to be a night time treat."

"That and a few other things now Em is residing in the basement," he grinned his dimples fully exposed.

Andy couldn't help but blush, "Sam, you are incorrigible."

"I know, but you don't mind."

"Not when you give such great attention to my every need," she smiled graciously.

He grinned, "Now eat your lunch, Rookie's hungry."

"Yes, Sir," she replied before biting into her sandwich.

* * *

><p>Andy stood in front of her open locker, removing things she might need in the next six months, she ran her hand over the photos she had taped to the inside of her door, her fingers stopping on one of her favourites, a picture of her and Sam at Emily's when they finally admitted they wanted more than friendship. When she looked at the picture she could clearly see in both of their faces how much they loved the other, she had a copy in their living room at home.<p>

She was lost deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the locker room open until he spoke, "Hey are you nearly ready?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and stepped back from her locker, meeting his eyes.

He noticed the tears streaming down her face, "Hey, Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just silly hormones playing havoc with my emotions. I was just sorting out my locker, making sure there wasn't anything in here that would likely rot in the six months I won't be using it." A small smile graced her lips, "Could you imagine the commotion if a smell started to dwell in the locker room because I left a piece of fruit or something to rot, it would be almost as bad as the used towel basket in the men's locker room."

Sam grinned, "The question should be, how do you know how bad the men's towel basket smells?"

She returned his grin, "You just need to walk through the door to smell it."

"And of course you've spent hours in the men's locker room," he winked.

"Nearly as long as you've spent in the women's locker room," she walked over to him and rested the palm of her hand on his chest, "Now that I will be on maternity leave, you have no need to enter the women's locker room, do you understand?"

He grinned, "Worried I might find something better in here now you won't be?" he teased gently.

She glared at him, "I'm not worried at all, but you should be, because if I find out you've been in here without a legitimate reason, you will be becoming very familiar with the guest bedroom, or the spare room at Traci's and Jerry's."

Sam smiled gently, "I wouldn't want to evoke that punishment; a ticked off McNally is not something I willingly want to unleash, especially when she's ticked off with me. It's costing me a fortune in flowers," he winked.

"And they've been very nice flowers too," she replied, "But seriously no tours of the women's locker room."

"Don't worry, Andy, before I met you I don't think I ever saw the inside of the women's locker room. It was only your arrival that had me constantly entering to check on you, there's something about you that has always had my protective instinct on high alert," he grimaced, "Imagine what it's going to be like now for the two weeks leading up to Rookie's arrival. You're not going to be here, but at home with Em, she's probably got plans for you, like Christmas shopping and I'm going to be here, or out on patrol without a clue what you're doing. Every time my cell phone rings I'm going to think you've gone into labour. I am going to be one big nervous wreck!"

"Oh, Sam," Andy said quietly moving towards him, "I promise we'll behave and I get to worry about you too, 'cause I won't be here to hear what's happening, which is probably a good thing. Because if I did hear something that made me too worried, I could have gone into labour. Could you imagine Frank's face if I had gone into labour in the bull pen?"

Sam chuckled, "It would certainly have made his serve and protect comment the next day."

She shook her head, "Serve and protect and deliver babies…"

"Something like that," he kissed her forehead, "Are you nearly ready to head to the Penny?"

"Yep, just got to put those things in a bag, shut my locker and then I'm a civilian for the next six months."

"A civilian, huh, Andy?"

"Yep, no more police work for six months."

"It'll fly by," he added as he watched her close her locker and lock it.

"Which is the scary part, because Rookie will be nearly six months old and then it'll be her first birthday…"

"Stop wishing your life away," he tugged her arm, "Let's get to the Penny. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get home and have our rain check."

She glared at him, "Is that all you can think about?"

"It is when you have the most incredibly sexy woman for a wife."

"Flatterer," she replied as she felt his hand fall to the small of her back, guiding her towards the door.

"Just telling the truth," he replied smoothly.

* * *

><p>Sam walked around to the passenger door and opened it, he helped her down from the cab into the freshly fallen snow, he stood behind her, one hand in the small of her back the other holding her hand gently, "Walk carefully, Andy, don't want you and Rookie sliding to the floor."<p>

She nodded, carefully concentrating on her steps along the parking lot to the entrance, she sighed when she reached the safety of the doorway, "Here goes nothing," she said as she pulled the door open.

As they stepped into the Penny, there was a cheer from the Rookie table and the Training Officer's table, which was only the start as more colleagues from the Division joined in. Frank walked to the middle of the bar and held his hand up, the room instantly silencing, "Sam, Andy, so pleased you could join us," he winked. "Let the celebrations begin!" he announced.

The silence broken by a huge cheer, Andy felt herself redden as the blush crept from her neck to the tip of her ears.

Sam recognised her embarrassment and guided her over to her friend's table, helping her down into the chair that Dov had gestured for her to sit in, "Orange juice?" he asked as he kissed her quickly on her cheek.

She nodded, "Please," she watched him walk over to the bar and order their drinks.

Traci was bouncing in her chair, "It's so exciting, your last day, new baby and it's Christmas!"

Andy rolled her eyes, "No wonder Leo has got the Christmas bug, it's obviously genetic," Andy teased.

Traci pouted, "I like the holidays and I like Leo to enjoy them too, don't spoil my fun."

"I have no intention of spoiling anything," Andy replied with a smile, "I was just stating the facts."

"You'll understand when Rookies old enough to love holidays too," she replied with a smile before hugging her.

Andy smiled, "Guess I will. Now what's everyone drinking? Sam's buying the next round," she winked at Sam as he placed her orange juice in front of her.

"She's right, what's everyone having?" Sam asked.

Andy had enjoyed her evening, but she was getting tired and it was only half past eight, Rookie was also unsettled and was moving and pushing against Andy's organs and skin. To placate her baby, Andy rubbed circles over her stomach where Rookie was moving, the baby slowed down at the gentle movements. Andy yawned, she couldn't help herself.

"Andy are you okay?" Gail asked from across the table.

Andy smiled, "Just tired, it's been a long day and when you're carrying an extra twenty pounds…"

Gail smiled, "I can imagine not much fun."

"No, especially when the baby is playing soccer with your ribcage."

Gail grimaced, "Pregnancy's not a bunch of roses, then?"

"Not all of the time, but I'm hoping it's worth it when I get to hold Rookie."

"I'm sure it will be," Gail reassured her. "Don't look now but I think Frank's about to make another speech."

Andy grimaced, "And there I was hoping I could slide out quietly."

"Don't think that's going to happen," Gail noted.

The sound of a glass being clinked with a spoon quietened the room, "Can I have your attention please!" Frank demanded.

Everyone in the bar turned to watch Frank.

"We at the Fifteenth couldn't say goodbye to McNally without a collection for a gift for the little one, so Noelle, would you kindly do the honours?"

Noelle rose from where she was sitting with Oliver, Jerry and Sam and headed towards the bar, where the bartender handed her a large brightly wrapped box. Noelle accepted the box and walked over to Andy and gave it to her.

Andy placed the box on the table and began to unwrap it, when the paper was undone she lifted the lid off the gift box and gasped as she looked inside. Inside there was a teddy dressed in a police uniform with the name tag Baby Swarek embroidered to it. It was holding an envelope, Andy took the envelope and opened it, inside there were two gift certificates, one for a baby store and the other for a spa day. She grinned, "Thank you," she held up the bear for everyone to see.

"You're welcome McNally, something for you and the baby to enjoy," Frank turned to Sam and grinned, "Now Sam, we couldn't forget you, so Oliver would you do the honours?"

Oliver nodded and stood, heading to the bar too, the bartender giving him a smaller box wrapped in blue paper, he took it and walked over to Sam and gave it to him.

Sam took the box and grinned at Andy, with a small shrug of his shoulders he unwrapped the box and lifted the lid, grinning when he saw what was inside, he pulled out the tool belt. It had been embroidered with Daddy's survival tool belt, it contained diapers, diaper sacks, nose clips, goggles, baby wipes and baby powder. "Thank you, I think," Sam replied holding up the belt for his friends to see.

Oliver looked at Sam with a deadly serious look on his face, "Trust me Sam, the goggles and nose clips are essentials, because those first few diapers…" He scrunched his face up at the memory.

Sam nodded, "I'll take note, Ollie."

Oliver nodded, "Be prepared for anything!"

Sam chuckled; it was certainly going to be interesting.

Frank interrupted the chatter, "Okay, presents done, I'd just like to wish Andy and Sam all of the best for the future with their own little Rookie. We've all witnessed their journey so far and I'm sure we'll enjoy watching them and their family grow as a part of ours. Everyone please raise their glasses, Sam, Andy and Rookie!"

As everyone toasted them, Andy and Sam met the other's gaze, the room disappearing as they just concentrated on each other.

Half an hour later Sam walked over to Andy, noticing that she was looking increasingly tired, "You ready to go?" he asked as he knelt next to her.

She nodded, "I'm shattered, it's been a long day and I really want to go home and have a soak in the bath."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Room for two?"

She chuckled, "We'll see, now help me up."

He stood and held out his hand, gently pulling her to her feet, she turned to her friends, "Well, goodnight and see you soon," she said quietly.

"You won't have a chance to forget us, we'll be phoning and texting," Traci stated enthusiastically, "And of course the baby shower on Saturday."

Andy nodded, "As long as you don't forget where we live."

Gail and Traci rolled their eyes, "You think we're going to miss out on every opportunity to speak to you and see the baby when it arrives?" Traci asked incredulously.

"There's nothing like baby cuddles," Gail nodded.

Chris' face paled at Gail's comment.

Gail noticed the look on his face and elbowed him gently in the side, "Just because I enjoy baby cuddles doesn't mean I want one of my own. When you cuddle someone else's baby you can hand it back when it cries or soils its diaper, when it's yours you can't hand it over. I'm not ready for that responsibility yet."

Chris looked relieved and the rest of the group laughed.

"Anyway got to go, Rookie needs her beauty sleep and so does her Mom," Andy stated.

"Take care," the all said, before giving her a quick hug.

As they walked out, Oliver, Noelle and Jerry stopped to hug Andy before she left, all three of them wishing her well.

* * *

><p>Finally they got out of the bar and walked tentatively through the snow to the truck, Sam helping Andy into the car, she sat quietly until he got in.<p>

"You okay, Andy?" he asked as she stared off into the night.

"Guess that's the end of that chapter," she said quietly.

"And another one begins," he added grasping her hand in his and squeezing gently.

She nodded, "The scariest one of my life."

"Mine too, but sometimes scary is good."

She nodded, "I hope so."

"It will be I promise. Now let's go home," he added as he started the engine.

* * *

><p>An hour later Andy had finished soaking in the tub and was dressed in a baggy nightshirt, she brushed her hair before walking into their bedroom, to find Sam perched against a pile of pillows, his eyes looking her over.<p>

She grinned, "Enjoying the view?"

He returned her grin, his dimples dancing in his cheeks, his eyes glinting with mischief, "A pretty spectacular one from my view point."

She chuckled, "Are you hoping for a rain check?"

"Andy, anyone ever told you that you can read my mind?"

She shook her head, "Sam, to me you've always been easy to read."

"Good, so you know what I have on my agenda then?"

"Possibly," she said, walking over to him as seductively as she could with a bump the size of a large beach ball protruding from under her nightshirt.

He got up from the bed meeting her half way, gently pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently along her jaw line, "Is this how you thought we'd start?" he asked.

"Hoping that this might be part of the show," she teased running her fingers up his back.

He pulled back, taking her hand and leading her to the bed, "Let me show you how much I love you Andy," he said quietly.

"I already know how much you love me, but I don't mind if you want to show me," she replied kissing him gently on his lips waiting for him to deepen it.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, Sairs<em>


	8. All good plans

_Thanks for all the feedback and support, I do appreciate it._

_Here's the next installment ~ It's a little fluffy, but after the darkness of my other story, it was a change to write fluffiness! :) Have a fab day._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>What are Aunts for?<p>

All good plans…

* * *

><p>Andy and Emily sat in the waiting room of Doctor Jackson's office, Andy couldn't help but fidget; she didn't remember the chairs being that uncomfortable when she came for her last visit.<p>

"Are you okay, Andy?" Emily asked as she studied her niece and her movements.

Andy smiled sheepishly, "I just can't get comfortable in these chairs, I don't remember them being this uncomfortable."

Emily smiled, "When was the last time you came for a check up?"

Andy thought for a moment, "A couple of weeks ago."

Emily nodded, "Your bump was smaller then, now you look…"

Andy rolled her eyes, "Think very carefully about what you say, I am a pregnant woman who is likely to sulk," she teased.

Emily chuckled, "I know, Dear, I've seen poor Sam on the end of many of one of your sulks recently."

"Have I been that bad?" Andy asked quietly.

Emily shook her head, "No, not really, but poor, Sam he must feel like he's walking a tightrope some days, one false move and he's in free fall."

"I guess I'm the one who's going to have think of how to apologise."

"I don't think he wants an apology, Andy. He just wants you to be happy and if you're happy, he's happy."

Andy glanced at her watch; "He's going to be late, again!" she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"As long as he's not late for the birth," Emily teased.

"That's more than his life's worth," Andy shot back, "He helped to get us into this position, he is not missing out on Rookie's arrival."

"I don't think he'd miss it for the world. He's already programmed into his cell phone a special ring tone for the baby phone he's given me."

"Baby phone?" Andy asked curiously.

Emily nodded, pulling a small cell phone from her purse, "He gave me this, told me to take it everywhere we go. It has his number on speed dial, with a special ring tone in his phone. I'm only to use it when you're in labour. Then he'll know that if he's at work he has to abandon everything."

Andy chuckled, "He really is prepared, isn't he?"

"Well as prepared as he can be, he doesn't want to miss anything. You're very lucky," Emily pointed out.

Andy nodded, "I know I am," thinking that she'd have to make a very special dinner that evening to show Sam just how lucky she was to have him.

"Mrs. Swarek," the nurse asked the room peering over her clipboard.

"That's me!" Andy waved as she began to slowly slide herself out of the chair, Emily standing to help pull her up, "I'm sorry, Em, it's getting harder to move with the bump."

"Don't worry, Darling. Now would you like me to come in as Sam's not here yet," Emily offered.

A loud bang of the door behind them made Andy smile, "I don't think you need to come in, Em. I believe Officer Swarek has just announced his arrival!"

Emily turned to look over her shoulder to see a flustered Sam bounding down the corridor towards them, "Sorry!" he stated.

Andy grinned, "It's a good job they're used to your time keeping skills here, Sam, because every appointment we've had you've made it just by the skin of your teeth."

"Well at least I'm not late," he replied brushing his hand over hers.

"No you're not, what was it this time?" she asked curiously.

"B and E, I've handed it over to Shaw and Diaz," he explained.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Swarek, now we've established why Mr. Swarek is late, why don't we head through to the examination room, where hopefully Doctor Jackson will not be late," the nurse said sourly.

"New nurse?" Sam mouthed.

Andy nodded before taking Sam's hand and slowly following the nurse to the examination room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Andy had changed out of her clothes and into the hospital gown that she was accustomed to wearing at her appointments. She pulled back the curtain and waddled out from behind it towards the exam table. Sam helped her climb onto the table, as any movements were becoming more and more awkward.<p>

When she finally had made herself comfortable on the bed she turned to Sam, "Do you remember the first time in the mirror when I was trying to see Rookie's bump?"

He nodded, "I told you that in six months time you'd be fed up of having a bump."

"Well it's got to that point, Sam. I feel like a beached whale most of the time, getting in and out of a chair is hard work and I can't see my feet!" she lamented.

Sam tried not to smile and decided to indulge her self pity without teasing her, "You are not a beached whale, you are beautiful," he leaned forward placing a tender kiss on her lips "and it won't belong before you can see your feet again, although I'll miss having to tie your shoelaces."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure!"

"Don't worry about anything, Andy. Just try to enjoy these last few days, relax, rest, let me and Em pamper you," he winked, before kissing her again.

A cough from the doorway, made Sam jump back, he felt like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he turned to look at who had coughed and saw Doctor Jackson grinning at them.

"I am pleased to see that Sam is looking after you, Andy," she commented as she walked over to them.

Andy smiled, "Sam has always looked after me," she squeezed his hand.

"Now, Andy, how are you and the baby?" Doctor Jackson asked, placing Andy's chart at the foot of the bed.

"Rookie's been moving slightly less than she was before, but she's definitely got a great kick. Apparently my feet have been quite swollen, but as I can't see them so I can't really comment, my back's also been aching, but I guess that's to do with carrying Rookie around," Andy replied.

"Well let's check you out, shall we?"

Andy nodded gripping Sam's hand as Doctor Jackson began to press on her abdomen.

A few minutes later Doctor Jackson had concluded her exam; "Well, Andy. Everything looks good, baby seems to have dropped into position nicely, and baby's head is nice and low. Rookie appears to be a good size. The back ache could be a sign that your body is preparing for delivery. I know you've got about a week to your expected due date and there isn't a medical reason why baby should make an early appearance, but it can't hurt to be prepared, because once baby decides it's ready to arrive there's no stopping it. Remember I'm on call at any time," she smiled reassuringly. "By the time New Year arrives you will have a baby in your arms."

Andy smiled, "And you're sure Rookie's fine?"

Doctor Jackson smiled, "Rookie's a good size, baby's heartbeat is strong and Rookie is getting ready for delivery. Your feet are a little swollen, so Sam, you need to keep and eye on them and any swelling in Andy's wrists, you need to bring her straight in, as these could be signs of pre-eclampsia." Noticing the look of concern on Sam's face, "But Andy hasn't any of the other symptoms, it's just a precaution."

"Okay," Sam responded, holding onto Andy's hand.

"The next time I hope to see you both is when you're in labour. Just remember everything you've learned during your birthing classes. Andy," she looked directly at Andy, "I want you to take things easy, you might have some false contractions, but if they are strong, consistent and becoming more regular you must come in, okay?"

Andy nodded.

"Well, enjoy Christmas, I hope I don't see you before then," she smiled, before taking Andy's chart and heading out of the examination room.

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing that Andy seemed to be lost in thought.

"This is really, real, isn't it, Sam?" she asked quietly.

He reached forward and brushed his fingers lightly across her forehead, "Yes, Andy, it is. What's wrong?"

"In about a week, we're going to meet Rookie," she said quietly, "I feel like I want to run, but I can't! All I'd manage is a slow waddle, that's if I could actually lift myself off this bed!"

Sam desperately tried to school his features, "Andy, you don't have to run anywhere, or waddle, we are in this together," he leaned over, "I know you're scared and I guess a lot of it has to do with the potential pain," he looked into her eyes and noticed she nodded slightly, "if there is anything I can do to make the pain go away, I will. I love you," he brushed his nose against hers before dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

A small smile crossed her lips, "I know you would and I'm just wallowing in pity," she reasoned.

"You can wallow all you like, you have good reason," he smiled warmly, "just remember I'm your partner all the way and I am here for you."

"I know, I love you too," she took his hand, "Now partner, would you be kind enough to help your wife off this table so she can get herself dressed into her almost fashionable maternity outfit."

"Whatever, my lady wants," he replied, taking both of her hands gently pulling her up into a sitting position. Then he moved to hold her under her arms and helped to slide her off the table, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll wait here, let me know if you need any help with fastenings," he winked.

She rolled her eyes at him, patting him briefly on his chest before heading off back behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy walked out of the exam room, hand in hand; as soon as Emily saw them she stood and hurried over, "Is everything okay?" she asked.<p>

"Rookie's right on schedule, Doctor Jackson thinks she'll be here by next Wednesday," Andy said, smiling as she felt Sam squeeze her hand.

"That's good," Emily smiled, "Is there anything you should or shouldn't be doing?"

Andy began to shake her head, "No nothing I can't do."

Sam interjected, "But you have to relax and take things easy, no rushing about. You need to go home and rest," he suggested.

"Sam," Andy whined.

"No, home, relax," he turned to look at Em, "Make sure she stays off her feet, we don't want them swelling. Enjoy your last few days of peace and quiet."

"Before the baby," she said.

He shook his head, "No before you have to put up with me. My paternity leave stars Monday, so if you could hold on from going into labour until then, I'd be very grateful."

Andy rubbed her tummy, "Here that, Rookie, Daddy wants you to stay snug and warm until Monday at least and even though Mommy would like to meet you too, she'd like you to stay snug and warm until Daddy's home," she spoke to her bump.

"Do you think he heard?" Sam asked a huge smile, his dimples dancing in his cheeks.

"She heard perfectly well," Andy replied smiling, "And I don't think I'll have any trouble putting up with you," she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now go, serve and protect and Emily will take good care of Rookie and I," she gently pushed him towards the door. "See you later."

He smiled, "See you both later, now drive carefully, Em," he stated as he walked towards the door.

"I will, Sam, I have very precious cargo," Emily replied.

"Yes you do, Em," he added before he stepped through the door.

Andy smiled at Emily, taking hold of her arm, "Let's go home, Em. I think Officer Swarek deserves a very nice dinner tonight."

Emily grinned, "I'm sure we can arrange that and Tommy has kindly invited me for dinner too this evening, so you and Sam have the house to yourself," she winked at Andy.

"That's really kid of you Em, but all we are going to do is eat tonight, there will not be any other antics, I haven't got the energy!" Andy whined back.

Emily chuckled, "It's going to be a great Christmas."

* * *

><p>Andy sat with her feet up on the sofa, "Are you sure I can't do anything, Em?" Andy virtually begged from the sofa.<p>

Emily came to the doorway of the living room, a tea towel in her hands, "No your job is to rest. Sam would not be impressed if he knew I let you lift a finger."

"But it seems so unfair that you're cooking and we're going to eat without you," Andy pouted.

Emily chuckled, "But your Dad's taking me out to dinner."

"But why?" Andy asked, thinking it was unusual for her Dad just to go out to dinner with Em, they usually all went out together, or he came around for dinner.

Emily smiled, "We wanted you and Sam to have a lovely evening together before Rookie. It might be a while before you're both ready to go out together after Rookie arrives. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Andy smiled and then sniffed, "I'm really lucky…" she started, wiping at a tear that had escaped from her eye, "I have Sam and I have you and Dad… Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Now I really have to go back into the kitchen to finish dinner, would you like anything?"

Andy shook her head, "No I'm fine, thank you." Andy smiled as she watched Emily return to the kitchen, at that moment a sharp pain crossed her stomach, "Ooh," Andy sighed, "That was a rough kick, Rookie," she said to her bump, rubbing her hand across her stomach easing the pain.

* * *

><p>Andy rubbed her bump again to ease the aching muscles and she didn't notice Em walk into the room.<p>

"Are you okay, Andy?" Emily asked noticing that Andy seemed even more uncomfortable than usual.

"My muscles just ache a bit and Rookie's been giving some really good kicks," Andy sighed. "I'm also bored!"

"I could get you the knitting needles," Emily suggested.

Andy rolled her eyes, "You really want to give me those again! You saw the last mess I made attempting that, it looked like a very poor attempt at making a fishing net."

"But it kept your mind busy."

"But it also made me very frustrated and I don't think I've got the energy for that."

"Well we don't want you wasting your energy when you have a lovely evening with Sam ahead of you."

"I'm sure Sam will be grateful," Andy laughed, "Are you sure there isn't anything for me to do?"

"No, everything's set, the dining table's ready…"

"Dining table!"

"Yep, you and Sam are going to have a romantic dinner for two, well two and a half," Emily patted Andy's bump.

Andy giggled and then winced, her hands gripping her stomach.

Emily stared at Andy concern crossing her face, "Andy, are you having pains?"

Andy shook her head, "Just a little stomach spasm, nothing more than a little twinge, honest."

Emily wasn't quite sure if she believed her or not, "Are you sure it's not a contraction?"

"Em, they're not that painful, they're not regular and Doctor Jackson said it wouldn't happen today, she said it probably wouldn't happen until after Christmas which is," she held up five fingers, "Five days away, Sam will be home for Christmas Day and then he's on paternity leave, then Rookie can come on the 26th or 27th as planned."

Emily smiled wryly, "Andy, babies do not go to plan, they do not have a calendar to know when they should arrive. They are unpredictable; do I need to use the baby phone?"

Andy shook her head, "No you do not need to use the baby phone, because I… am… not… in… labour!" she punctuated each word with a pause and with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now if you would help me up, I have to use the bathroom."

Emily walked over to Andy and helped her up from the sofa, she watched Andy carefully when she was on her feet. She noticed that Andy rubbed her back, "Andy," Emily's voice was stern, "Are you sure you're not having contractions."

Andy turned and smiled at Em, "I am sure these are not contractions, they would hurt more. They're just little twinges and a little back ache. I am fine and as Doctor Jackson said Rookie isn't due for at least five more days."

Emily shook her head, glancing at her watch, Sam would be home in two hours and she hoped she wasn't going to have to use the baby phone.

* * *

><p>Andy leaned against the sink in the bathroom, these couldn't be contractions, she glanced at her watch, five minutes, okay, five minutes since the last one, so they were getting closer together, but she was not in labour!<p>

She rubbed her stomach, "Rookie it's not time, you've got another five days…" Andy said quietly to her baby, "I haven't even packed a bag and Sam's at work…"

She was not going to panic, she wasn't in labour, she still had time and she was going to have a lovely dinner with Sam.

Emily heard a soft moan from the bathroom, "Andy!" her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Em," came a small voice from the other side of the door.

"Andrea Elizabeth Swarek, tell me the truth!" Emily demanded in her best authoritative voice.

The door opened slowly and Andy slowly came out, tears in her eyes, "Em, I think I might be in labour," she admitted quietly, "I haven't packed a bag! You've made dinner and Sam's at work!"

Emily reached out and took Andy's arm, "How far apart are they? Have you timed them?"

Andy nodded, "About five minutes."

"How long have you had them?"

Andy looked sheepishly at her aunt, "Since about two o'clock this afternoon, it started with just a twinge every now and then. Then my back ached more and I put it down to the extra weight and Doctor Jackson told me it would be a few more days."

"Well, Rookie obviously has other ideas," Emily replied guiding her towards the living room, they walked slowly, "I think I need to use the baby phone."

Andy winced, "Sam's going to be furious when he finds out I've been ignoring the contractions."

"Andy, Sweetheart, I don't think he's going to have time to be angry. Now don't worry, we have everything under control." Emily walked over to her purse and took out the cell phone Sam had given her; she pressed the speed dial button and waited.

* * *

><p>Sam was in booking delivering a prisoner he had arrested for breaking and entering when his cell phone began to ring, for a moment he was confused by the ring tone which was the sound of a baby crying. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up, then his stomach flipped, it was the ring tone he'd linked to the phone he'd given Em.<p>

He handed his prisoner over to Chris and Oliver and then grabbed his cell phone, "Emily?"

Chris and Oliver watched as Sam's face paled as he spoke, "Okay, I'll be right there. Don't panic!" he demanded in the phone. "Tell Andy I'm on my way!"

Oliver grinned, "I recognise that look, Sammy. Remember you need to breathe too!"

Sam glared at Oliver, "I need to go, can you tell Best?"

Oliver nodded, "Before you go anywhere, go check in your gun and vest."

Sam looked at him briefly and then nodded, "Okay, I'll do that."

"Give me your locker keys," Oliver demanded as Chris put the prisoner into a holding cell.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'll have your truck keys ready for you by the time you've gotten out of your vest and handed in your gun. Remember, Sammy, I've done this three times. Andy will be fine, the baby will be fine and so will you. But you have to get there safely," Oliver reminded him.

"She's gone into labour early, the doctor said Rookie would be here after Christmas," Sam stated trying to hold everything together.

"Babies don't go to plan, Sam. Looks like Rookie doesn't want to wait for Christmas. Now go check in your gun," Oliver shooed Sam towards the door, "And don't forget to let us know how Andy is."

* * *

><p>Sam hurried up the stairs and swung open the front door, his heart pounding in his chest, "Andy! Emily!" he called as he strode down the corridor.<p>

"In here!" Emily called.

Sam walked into the living room, Andy was slowly pacing around the room one hand rubbing her back the other rubbing her stomach, he walked straight over to her and looked at her, "Andy, are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

She shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I'll go and pack a bag for you, Andy and I'll call Doctor Jackson's office and tell them you and Sam are going to the hospital," Emily said quietly as she left the room.

Sam nodded quickly at Em before returning his attention to Andy, "Why are you sorry?" he asked gently rubbing away a tear from her cheek.

"I didn't think they were real contractions and I ignored them, Doctor Jackson said we had another week, Sam."

He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, you didn't know. I'm here and we're going to do this together, okay?"

Andy nodded against his chest before he felt her tense and then groan; "Andy?"

"Contraction," she mumbled against him.

"How far apart are they?" he asked, glancing at his watch.

"Down to about four minutes," she inhaled deeply as the last of the contraction passed.

Sam began to panic, "Four minutes!" he exclaimed, "We need to get moving."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't ignored them we wouldn't be in this position," Andy continued, pulling out of Sam's arms and walking again.

He walked beside her rubbing her back, "It's fine, do you think we can get out to the truck? Then I'll come and get your bag and we're off to the hospital."

She nodded grasping for his hand, slowly together they made it down to their truck, only having to stop once for another contraction.

Sure that Andy was as comfortable as she could be in the truck, Sam hurried back into the house, Emily stood in the corridor holding a small bag, "Here's Andy's things, I'll bring some things for the baby later, when Tommy and I come over. I've phoned the hospital and Doctor Jackson's office and they know you're on your way."

"Thanks, Em," Sam replied, taking Andy's bag and dropping a quick kiss on Em's cheek, "for everything."

Emily smiled, "You're welcome. Now remember not to panic however much you want to, you've got to hold it together for Andy. Now go!" she gestured towards the door, "Because I have a feeling Rookie's not going to hang around!"

Sam nodded, "I'll phone if there's any news."

"Go!" Emily insisted.

* * *

><p>Sam drove them to the hospital, abiding by the speed limits, although every time he heard Andy take a deep breath, he had to stop the urge to pull the truck over and hold her hand. The contractions were down to about three minutes apart, "You okay?"<p>

"I thought first time labour was supposed to take ages! The books lied to me!" Andy grimaced, "Rookie is definitely not going to wait!"

"We're nearly there, Andy," he promised turning into the hospital parking lot, he pulled into the first space, turned off the engine and hurried round to Andy. He opened the door and helped her down; she leaned against him, cursing as another contraction hit her. Sam rubbed her back, "Breathe through it, Andy."

"I am breathing!" she grumbled, "And it's not helping…" She straightened up and then said, "Oh."

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her face.

"I think my waters just broke!" She looked worried, "There really isn't any turning back now, is there Sam?"

H shook his head, "No, Sweetheart, this is it. Let's get you inside," he grabbed her bag, closed the truck door and helped her slowly into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Andy was wearing a hospital gown and walking slowly around a room, waiting for a Doctor to check on her. Sam was walking with her, rubbing her back and talking gently to her.<p>

"Sam, we were supposed to have dinner tonight," she said quietly as she walked, "Emily had made your favourite, I was going to apologise."

"Apologise for what?" Sam asked.

"For being over emotional, snippy and a pain to live with for nine months," she stated, a small smile gracing her lips when she looked at him.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "You have nothing to apologise for. You have not been a pain to live with, I'll give you that some days you've made living with you a challenge, but that's Rookie's fault!" he grinned, "And you're about to give us the best Christmas present we could ever want," he reached out and caressed her cheek with his fingertips, "You're going to have our baby."

She nodded, "Don't remind me of that, because at this moment I'm more scared than I've ever been," she paused, "Okay, not quite as scared as the night Oliver and Traci came over to Em's to tell me you'd been shot. I could not do this without you," she pointed out.

He smiled, "I wouldn't want you to do this without me."

"Sam," she paused.

"What?"

"I'm not sure I want to do this again," her face contorted as another contraction wracked through her body.

He kissed her forehead, "We'll see, Andy."

"Andy, Sam!" Doctor Jackson said from the doorway, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she smiled as she walked over.

Andy glared, "It wasn't on my schedule to see you again today, either."

Doctor Jackson's smile widened, "Good strong contractions?" she asked.

Andy nodded, "Every two to three minutes and I'm too late for pain relief, aren't I?"

Doctor Jackson nodded, "We'll check you out, but from what you've said, I think Rookie is far too determined to meet Mommy and Daddy."

Sam helped Andy onto the bed and held her hand whilst Doctor Jackson carried out her exam.

"Well, Andy," Doctor Jackson began, "Another hour and you'll probably be ready to push. Your labour's progressing really well," she paused, "I'm sorry it's too late for an epidural, but you can have gas and air."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Just my luck," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Andy, but your labour is progressing quickly, just think in a little over an hour, you'll be holding your baby," Doctor Jackson assured her. "Walking around is obviously helping, so if you feel comfortable keep moving, that will help baby come quicker and remember everything you learned in birthing classes. I'll be back to check on you in a little while." Doctor Jackson stood and left the room.

"I knew I would have to do this the hard way!" Andy lamented as Sam helped her off the bed.

"You have my hand to squeeze though," he offered gently.

"I hope you've been training, because I have every intention of squeezing hard, because this really hurts!"

Sam chuckled, "You squeeze away, a bruised hand is the least I can ask for," he kissed her briefly on her lips, "Thank you," he said as he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, before rubbing his nose against hers.

"For what?" she asked enjoying the closeness.

"For giving me something I didn't think I deserved," he replied quietly.

"What?"

"A family."

"Oh, Sam," she moved her lips to cover his in a quick kiss that was suddenly interrupted by another contraction.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Andy I know you're tired, but we're nearly there," Doctor Jackson stated.<p>

Andy looked at Sam, who was supporting her back and holding her hand, he met her eyes and smiled a small smile, "You can do this," he said, before dropping a kiss on her head.

She gripped his hand as she felt the onslaught of another contraction; she almost found the energy to grin as he winced as she squeezed his hand, "Just think it hurts at least ten times more than that!"

Sam schooled his features, he hated seeing Andy in pain and in that moment he wished he could take it all away, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You should be!" Andy declared as she gasped for breath.

"Okay, Andy, you can push with your next contraction," Doctor Jackson advised.

"I don't know if I can…" Andy replied seriously.

Sam leaned forward so he could look into her eyes, "You can, Andy. You are strong, you've handled everything that life's thrown at you, you can do this, I know you can."

Andy smiled, "Good pep talk," then she grimaced.

"Deep breath, Andy," Doctor Jackson advised, "Then push!"

Sam supported Andy's back with the hand that she wasn't squeezing in a vice like grip, "Come on, Andy," he whispered in her ear as he rested his head next to hers, "You're nearly there."

"One more push, Andy and it will be over," Doctor Jackson cheered.

"One more, Andy," Sam repeated, knowing that in a matter of seconds their lives would change forever.

Andy nodded and prepared herself, when the pain began she inhaled deeply and then pushed for all she was worth, suddenly there was a release of pressure and the pain dissipated. The sound of her baby crying cut through the quietness of the room. Andy lifted her head to see her baby, who Doctor Jackson placed on her chest. Tentatively Andy stroked Rookie's cheek, "Hello," she whispered, the pain of the last few hours forgotten as she fell in love with her baby.

"Congratulations, Andy, Sam, you have a very healthy baby boy," Doctor Jackson smiled, "Nurse Waters is just going to clean him up, then we'll return him to you."

Andy watched as Rookie was lifted from her, she couldn't help but let the tears of happiness and relief flow from her eyes, she tilted her head to look at Sam, he was grinning, his dimples dancing in his cheeks and his eyes filled with tears, "You were right," she said with a huge grin on her face.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Right how?"

"We have a son," she smiled, reaching out and cupping his cheek with her hand, "You get to play football."

He winked, "Would have done that if Rookie had been a girl."

She smiled, "We have our baby."

He leaned forward, "I love you," he whispered before kissing her soundly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Andy had been moved to a private room, Sam was standing by her bed watching as she held their baby. He couldn't help but grin; he reached out and touched his son's head, smoothing the few strands of dark black hair that crowned his head. She looked tired, but his heart swelled as he watched her with their baby.<p>

"Penny for them?" she asked quietly.

He grinned, "I just can't believe how I got this lucky."

"Just think, if I hadn't arrested you, you might not have been," she teased, rubbing her finger over Rookie's cheek, marvelling at how perfect his tiny features were, "He's got your nose," she pointed out.

Sam's grin widened, "If he's got half your courage he'll be one lucky boy," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "Thank you and give me some time and I might consider doing this again."

"I didn't think you were even going to consider it after some of the things you said in labour," he teased.

"That was before I got the prize," she smiled, she shifted slightly, "Here, Sam, hold your son," she offered Rookie to Sam, who carefully took him and gazed lovingly down at his child.

Rookie opened his eyes and looked at his father, "Hello," Sam said softly.

* * *

><p>A short while later the door opened and Emily, Tommy and Sarah walked into Andy's room, Emily smiled as she saw Andy cradling her baby, "He's beautiful," Emily stated as she walked over to the bed and looked down at her Great, Great, Nephew.<p>

Sam stood and hugged his sister, "He's gorgeous, Sam," Sarah said.

Sam grinned, "I know, everyone we'd like you to meet Jacob Samuel Swarek."

Emily smiled warmly, "Now that's a good name, little man," she held out her arms and accepted Jake from Andy's arms, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><em>I return to work on Monday after a week of holiday, where I have managed to write and write... therefore there probably won't be an update until next weekend... :(<em>

_Sairs_


	9. Jake's first Christmas

_As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story, I'm thrilled. It seemed really odd writing a Christmas story in June, but that's what needed to be written next. It also is rather fluffy, which made a change from my other story 'To protect innocence' so I hope you enjoy._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>What are Aunts for?<em>

_Chapter 10 – Jake's first Christmas_

* * *

><p>Andy stood by the crib, enthralled, she couldn't believe that she was responsible for the tiny baby that was nestled, asleep; his fingers gently opening and closing as he slept. It was Christmas Eve and Jake was two days old and just as everything was new for Jake, it was new for Andy too. She hadn't realised that she could love anything quite like she loved Jake, she knew she would fight tooth and nail to protect her son. She smiled at the thought, her son, she was a mother and on some level that thought still terrified her, but it also thrilled her at the same time.<p>

She couldn't help but gently reach out with her forefinger to gently stroke Jake's cheek, marvelling at how soft his skin was. She felt Sam's presence rather than heard him; she leaned into him as he stood behind her, gently resting his hands around her waist. "You should be asleep," he whispered into her ear as he gazed down at their son.

She nodded, "I know, but I couldn't, I just wanted to watch him." She knew Sam was grinning without even having to look at him.

"He is pretty amazing," Sam replied, "But then he does have his father's irresistible genes."

Andy smiled, "Not that you're a proud father and all that, but I agree he does share some of his father's better qualities."

Sam turned slightly so that he could plant a soft kiss on her cheek, "But you really should get some rest."

"But it's Christmas Eve and there are things that I should be doing," she replied adamantly.

"Like what?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, "Wrapping presents, helping to prepare for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"Emily and I have those things covered. You're job at the moment is to rest, make the most of Emily and I, tomorrow's going to be busy enough with Tommy and Sarah coming over. Make the most of some quiet time before Jake wakes up," he gently released his hands from her waist, taking one of her arms in his hand, pulling her towards their bed. "How about we both just lie down and watch Jake from here; then I know you're getting some rest."

She smiled, "I'd like that," she let him pull her down onto the bed, she automatically turned towards Jake's crib, relaxing as Sam snuggled behind her gently resting his arm across her stomach. She gently rested her hand on top of his, "I miss the bump."

Sam chuckled against her neck, "You didn't feel like that the other day at Doctor Jackson's office."

"Things change, but I wouldn't want to go back; I couldn't imagine life without him. I could just watch him forever," she sighed.

"I think the novelty will probably wear off," he replied.

She giggled, "Probably when I'm sleep deprived, but until then I'm enjoying every minute," she paused, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, "But I'm still terrified I'll get it wrong," she admitted quietly.

Sam lifted his head so that he could drop a kiss on her cheek, "We're not going to be perfect at this, we've got a lot to learn about parenthood, I'm terrified too, but we're partners and we've dealt with life and death situations, we've survived labour, I'm sure together we can survive parenthood. Look at our parents, they didn't get it right, but we turned out okay and we certainly know how not to be parents."

She shifted position slightly so she could look at him, "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"We're going to be fine. I might need to work on my diaper skills and the ability to move quickly to avoid unpredictable showers," he winked.

Andy laughed as she remembered Sam's first attempt at changing Jake's diaper, he had lifted him from the changing mat, proud of his efforts to find the diaper suddenly sliding down the baby's legs, leaving him naked and poor Sam unprotected from his son's sudden need to pee. "As they say practise makes perfect and I can see lots of diaper changing in our future."

"That and lots of other memorable moments," he replied, gently kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>Jake's cries woke Andy from her nap, she instantly stood and walked over to the crib, gently stroking Jake's head before picking him up, "What's wrong, little man?" she asked him quietly as she began to rock him. Glancing at the clock she smiled, "Hungry?" she asked as she moved towards the rocking chair Sam had brought into their bedroom, next to his crib. She lowered herself into the chair and gently began to feed Jake; she loved the closeness of their time together.<p>

Sam had heard Jake's cries from the living room and had hurried upstairs to help, as he opened the door to their bedroom, he couldn't help but smile, his heart growing with pride as he watched Andy nursing their son, "I was coming to check on him," he said quietly.

Andy looked up from Jake, "He was hungry," she replied, "But you can burp him if you like."

Sam grinned, and sat on the edge of the bed, he might not be able to feed their son, but he could help out with burping him. A few minutes later Andy handed him Jake and a towel. She watched him as he positioned Jake on his shoulder, gently patting Jake's back with his hand, talking gently to him as he patted; waiting for him to give him the prize he desired. A few moments later, Jake released a loud burp and relaxed in his father's arms, gently gurgling. "Well done, Jake," Sam encouraged his son, "You must feel better."

Andy giggled.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

Andy shook her head, "Nothing, you're just so adorable with him."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I hope you're not going to share that thought with anyone outside this room, because I have a hard man image to keep up."

Andy continued to giggle, "Wouldn't dream of trying to ruin your reputation, but you do realise that you don't have everyone fooled with that gruff exterior. I think there are a lot of people who know there's a cuddly teddy in there somewhere."

Sam smiled, "As long as the bad guys are scared."

"Oh they're very often petrified," she replied as seriously as she could.

"Good," he stood and gently lowered Jake into his crib, he grasped Andy's hand when he was sure Jake was settled, "Now how about we go and have a quiet supper and watch some sappy Christmas movie?"

Andy grinned, "Sounds great. Jake should be asleep for a little while."

Sam pulled on her hand, "We'll hear him if he wakes."

She nodded, following her husband out of the room.

* * *

><p>Andy stood in front of the Christmas tree, Jake cradled in her arms; she was pointing out the decorations, quietly talking to him.<p>

Emily smiled, Andy was proving herself to be the mother Emily knew she would be, patient, loving and gentle, "Hey, Sweetheart how's my favourite Niece and Great Nephew?" She asked as she walked over to them, peering down at Jake whose eyes were looking intently at his mother.

Andy smiled, "We're great; I was showing Jake the decorations on the tree before Tommy and Sarah get here. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

"I'm sure, Sam's doing a great job, he really is quite domesticated," Emily smiled.

Andy chuckled, "Yep he certainly is quite good in the kitchen; his cooking skills certainly outshine mine."

"We can't all be good at everything; you have your talents too."

"My talent usually involves getting into a situation I probably could have avoided," she grinned, "But at least Jake will grow up with one parent who can cook a decent meal, rather than spaghetti and sauce, or anything that comes out of a packet."

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation, "I'll go and get that," Emily said as she hurried out of the living room to answer the door.

A few moments later Tommy walked into the room, a large Christmas decorated bag filled with parcels in his hand, "Hey, Sweetheart," he said to Andy as he kissed her cheek, before looking down at his Grandson, "And how's my big grandson?" he asked.

"Wondering what on Earth is going on?" Andy replied as she passed Jake to her dad.

"This time next year he'll be crawling and trying to pull the tree over," Emily said; a huge smile on her face as she imagined Jake and the Christmas tree.

Andy chuckled, "Christmases will never be the same again."

"No, Sweetheart, children have a way of making the holiday seasons really special," Tommy said as he gently rocked Jake, "And I'm sorry that not all of yours were as special as they should have been."

Andy walked over to Tommy and hugged him gently, carefully minding Jake, "I know you did your best and now we get to make Jake's as special as we can. But it doesn't look like we've got to try hard, you seem to have brought a lot of presents."

Tommy grinned, "Couldn't have my Grandson's first Christmas without lots of presents."

"But he's not going to appreciate them," Andy replied.

"He mightn't but I'm sure you and Sam might," he replied and winked at Andy.

"Now I can't wait to see what's in those presents," She replied, "Now why don't you and Em look after Jake and I'm going to help Sam in the kitchen." She left Tommy and Emily cooing over Jake.

* * *

><p>She stood in the doorway and watched Sam as he checked the turkey and stirred pots on the stove, he was completely lost in what he was doing and didn't appear to notice her. She enjoyed watching him, some days she still couldn't believe how lucky she was that he loved her, especially after she went out of her way to push him away.<p>

"Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to help?" he asked from the stove, without looking at her.

She grinned, "Have you developed a sixth sense?"

"No, I just know you when you're there," he replied, finally turning to look at her. "Who was at the door, Tommy or Sarah?"

"Dad, he could barely carry the bag of presents into the living room," she walked over to him, stopping lifting the lid from a saucepan and stirring it with a spoon, "He and Emily are now fussing over Jake."

"And when Sarah gets here there'll be another doting relative, he won't know what's hit him," Sam smiled as he closed the oven.

"He's lucky though, to have a family that'll love him and I know our friends are going to love him too," Andy walked over to Sam and he pulled her into his arms, she rested her head against his chest.

"He is a lucky baby and I know Sarah will spoil him rotten too," Sam replied.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Sarah arrived, her hands filled with brightly wrapped packages, "How's my favourite nephew?" she asked as she deposited the packages next to the Christmas tree and instantly went over to see Jake who was currently in Emily's arms. Emily offered Jake to Sarah who eagerly accepted the infant, cradling him and rocking him gently. After a few moments Jake began to cry, a panicked look crossed Sarah's face, "He obviously doesn't like me," she said her voice laced with disappointment.<p>

"Don't worry, Sarah," Emily soothed, "I think he's just hungry," she added, gently taking Jake from Sarah's arms, "I'll go and give him to Andy and I'll check how long dinner will be too."

As Emily walked out of the living room she nearly bumped into Andy, who was hurrying towards her from the kitchen, "Don't worry, Andy, I think he's just hungry," Emily smiled at the panicked look on Andy's face.

"I just heard crying and I went into panic mode," Andy explained as she took Jake and instantly began to soothe him.

"I know, Sweetheart. How's Sam getting on with the dinner? Does he need any help?"

"He says he's got it all under control, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little help, especially as I'm going to be busy for a while," Andy said as she walked to the stairs to head up to the rocking chair.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Sam," Sarah said as she placed her knife and fork on her plate, "I didn't realise your culinary skills were quite so well developed," she winked at her brother.<p>

Sam grinned, "There are some things that when you live alone you have to learn to do, especially if you don't want to eat out of a packet for the rest of your life."

Sarah chuckled, "Glad you learned something whilst living on your own and Andy will obviously benefit from your cooking."

Andy grinned, "That's one of the reasons I agreed to marry him," she teased gently, "because I certainly missed out on the culinary skills, plus he's not too bad too look at."

Emily, Tommy and Sarah chuckled as a slight blush crossed Sam's cheeks, "Well I'm pleased Andy you can recognise some of my many talents," he sent her a dimpled grin and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Andy to blush.

"How about we clear the table and we can open presents?" Emily suggested as she stood. The others agreed and within a few minutes the dishes were in the dishwasher and the table clear they sat down in the living room.

"So who's going to open Jake's presents?" Tommy asked as he reached under the tree and pulled out the first package labelled for Jake.

Andy glanced at Sam and shrugged her shoulders he grinned, "How about we take it in turns?"

A little while later there was a pile of coloured paper on the floor and a range of baby toys and clothes. Andy lifted a little blue dungaree set with puppies' appliquéd on the front up and held it up for the others to see, he's going to look really cute in that."

Emily smiled, "Make the most of selecting his clothes whilst you can, because in a few years time he'll be telling you what he wants to wear and what he doesn't."

"Thank you," Andy smiled at her Dad, Aunt and Sarah, "You've made this Christmas really special and thank you for all of Jake's presents; he's going to be the best dressed baby in the neighbourhood. But when did you all manage to shop for boy's clothes?"

Tommy grinned, "Emily and I went out the day after he was born; we had a great time shopping for boy's clothes. Best shopping trip I've had in a long time."

"I had a great time last minute shopping in St Catharines too. Nothing better than having an excuse for shopping," Sarah chirped up.

"Well Jake's certainly going to wear every outfit before he grows out of them," Andy replied smiling.

"And we'll enjoy buying more outfits for him to grow into," Sarah smiled as she stood, "Now I really need to make a move, it's a long drive home."

Everyone stood, "I'm going to make a move too, it's been a great day, but this old guy needs his rest," Tommy explained, walking over and hugging Andy, "Thank you for a wonderful Christmas present," he said quietly in Andy's ear, "My grandson."

Andy smiled, "You're welcome, thank you for Jake's presents."

"It's what Grandpas are for," Tommy replied before kissing Andy on her forehead and walking over to Sam and shaking his hand, "Thanks for the dinner, son, you certainly know how to lay on a good spread, thought you were just the King of the barbecue, but I take it back now," Tommy winked.

Sam and Andy walked Tommy and Sarah out, hugging them both again before waving from the doorstep as they made their way off into the late afternoon light.

"Thank you for today," Andy said to Sam.

He grinned, "It was a good day, wasn't it?"

She nodded as she closed the door, "And Jake won't ever remember any of it."

"No but we do have photographic evidence, I think between Tommy, Emily and Sarah the camera should be full of pictures," Sam replied taking Andy's hand and leading her back to the living room where Emily was picking up the wrapping paper and putting it in the trash.

"You don't have to tidy up, Em," Andy said as she noticed what her aunt was doing.

Emily smiled, "The least I can do, this is the best Christmas I've had in a very long time; the last one I remember being this good was the Christmas you starred in your school's Christmas play."

Andy nodded, "Yes that was a good family Christmas, but we've started our own tradition now. Thank you, Em."

"You're more than welcome. Now I'm going to pop this in the trash and then I'm going downstairs to watch 'Miracle on 34th Street' it's on in a little while and I love that film."

"You don't have to go, Em," Sam said.

She smiled, "I've had plenty of excitement today; I'm looking forward to a quiet night. If you need me you know where I am."

"If you're sure," Andy said as she briefly hugged Em.

"I'm sure, now you and Sam enjoy some time together before Jake wakes up," she replied as she headed to the stairs and the door to her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Em," Sam said as he pulled Andy gently by her hand towards the sofa, when he heard the basement door click, he gently turned Andy so that he could look at her, resting his nose briefly against hers before gently kissing her, "Now sit down, I've got a little something for you." He waited for her to sit down and then he went over to the Christmas tree and pulled out a little box, carefully wrapped in red paper with a large red bow on top, he walked over and handed it to her.

She looked at him, "What's this?" she asked as she gently fingered the red bow.

"Something that I bought you to say thank you," Sam replied quietly.

"For what?" she asked, studying his face.

"Open it and see," he replied, shifting a little on his feet, his movement betraying his nervousness.

She carefully pulled at the bow and lifted the ribbon from the box, before gently unwrapping the package, revealing a blue velvet jewellery box, "Sam?"

He grinned, "Put me out of my misery and open it!"

She smiled and opened the jewellery box revealing a silver locket, she gently lifted it from the box; opening the locket she found a picture of herself holding Jake and the other a picture of her and Sam. As she turned over the locket she noticed a message engraved on the back, _"Andy, thank you for giving me a family, love always, Sam." _She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheek as she looked at the beautiful gift Sam had given her.

"Hey," he said tenderly closing the distance between them, "I didn't want to make you cry," he gently wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"They're happy tears, Sam," she explained quietly, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, gently dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She tilted her head slightly, "Thank you for giving me a family too."

The sound of Jake's cries through the baby monitor interrupted them, "Guess he wants his diaper changed," Sam grinned, "I think I'll go and see if I have more success than last time."

"You might want your waterproofs," Andy teased.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"I'm sure you're not, but it's one of those stories that we can tell to Jake when he's older, how he had a pretty good aim."

Sam chuckled, "You're going to enjoy telling him that too, aren't you?"

"Of course and by the time he's able to listen to stories, you're bound to have some funny stories to share about me too, like the time I arrested his father," she smiled following Sam up towards their bedroom.

"I don't need an audience," Sam called over his shoulder as he walked towards their bedroom.

"No maybe you don't, but Jake might need a witness to record his early Daddy adventures," Andy replied a huge grin on her face.

Sam shook his head, "Well hopefully you're in for a boring few minutes."

She shook her head, "Couldn't ever be boring watching you with Jake, I've been dreaming about such moments since I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't wait for you to be with our child, I've seen you with Oliver's girls and I knew you'd be great with our baby."

He stopped and turned in the doorway and smiled, "I like watching you with him too, but he doesn't sound like he's going to stop, so I think my diaper skills are still required," he turned again and walked over to the crib and gently lifting Jake out, Sam wrinkled his nose, before turning to Andy, "Are you sure you don't want to do this one?"

She grinned, "No you offered and I want to see your skills, Officer Swarek."

He took Jake over to the changing mat and began work, his face contorting into a grimace when he revealed the contents of Jake's diaper, "I can see what Oliver meant by needing the face mask for the first few diaper changes… If we bottled this it would be a fabulous interrogation tool, a truth serum."

Andy chuckled, "A tool for torture? I don't think we'd get many convictions."

He laughed, as he finished changing Jake's diaper, "Who would have thought that this time last Christmas Jake wasn't even on the horizon."

She walked over to his side and smiled at Jake, "A lot can change in a year."

He nodded, "But definitely for the better."

She bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jake's forehead, "Happy Christmas, Little Man, Mommy and Daddy are really pleased you couldn't wait."

"Yes, could you imagine the fun we would have had if you had gone into labour at the dinner table on Christmas Day? There would have been mass panic and turkey and trimmings every where."

She laughed, "I guess Jake had pretty perfect timing."

"Just like his mother," he replied as he tied the diaper bag. "Merry Christmas, Andy," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," she replied as she lifted Jake up and gently rocked him, "Merry Christmas, Jake, welcome to our family."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ If you have any suggestions what scenes you might like in this series, please feel free to share them and I'll see what I can do! :)<em>

_Have a great day and enjoy the new series if you're fortunate to see it today!_

_Sairs_


End file.
